


~Drarry One-Shots~

by imaklainer98



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, M/M, drarryoneshots, harryxdraco - Freeform, hpdm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaklainer98/pseuds/imaklainer98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is Drarry and nothing hurts! (Jk, everything does...) XD<br/>Here you'll find all of the Draco x Harry-related things I may write from time to time, so if you're into that sorta thing you should check them out!<br/>Also, if some things in some of the one-shots seem to be a little inaccurate, don't kill me or anything, I only started getting into Harry Potter back in 2013 (the joys of having religious parents...) and I am most likely not purposely making said mistake(s).<br/>With that being said, hope y'all enjoy this new story collection I've decided to start and if you like this one-shot book, be sure to check out some of my other one-shot collections as well!<br/>Anyway, that's bout it, keep calm and Drarry on, peeps! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~The Dare~

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a little something-something that I came up with and although this plot is hardly an original, it does work well. And, I much like the way this one turned out... 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

~The Dare~

It was simply just a harmless, petty game of Truth or Dare, or so that's what Harry Potter had been trying to tell himself for the last hour.  
So, why should he care who dared who? Or, whose secrets were exposed to the small group gathered?  
Chuckling slightly at his own nervousness, the Chosen One reached out to pick up his half-empty mug of Butterbeer from the floor and took a few gulps of the sweet, yet still too hot contents, before putting it down again.  
Honestly, he'd been worried for nothing it had seemed, as he and his fellow Gryffindor house members took turns asking questions, none of them feeling at all brave enough, to choose dare.  
"What's your favourite subject?", Herimone Granger asked Ron Weasley, her eyes firmly fixed on him.  
Ron thought for a long moment and grinned toothily at her before simply saying: "Lunch", causing the small group to laugh at that.  
But, Hermione didn't look particularly amused, she just rolled her eyes and muttered something about Ron not caring about passing his classes.  
Then, it was Hermione's turn.  
"So, truth or dare?", Ron asked, smirking slightly at his friend.  
Not to be deterred, she quickly blurted something out, causing the whole of the Gryffindor's present to gasp in shock.  
"Dare!", she commanded.  
"And, make it your best, Ronald!"  
Ron felt his ears beginning to heat up and he silently hoped that Hermione wasn't still looking at him.  
She was.  
"C'mon! We don't have all night!", she exclaimed, bringing the red-head boy out of his trance.  
Whether she was drunk or not it was hard to tell, but Harry assumed that if she was acting nothing like her usual, composed self, then she most likely was. If only a little...  
Finally, Ron spoke, his voice shaky in the now dim light of the Room of Requirement.  
"K-kiss m-me."  
There was a sudden silence that followed and Harry couldn't even imagine how much courage his best friend must have had to gather up to say the words. Truly, he was a Gryffindor through and through.  
Hermione, who had been in a drunken stupor for most of their game, all at once shot an utterly surprised look at the red-haired boy and for a moment, most of the others playing thought she'd just decide to pass, instead.  
But, clearly they had another thing coming, because Ron Weasley had just recently broken up with Lavender Brown and Hermione would be damned if she chose to just sit idly by after all that.  
So, very slowly she stood up from her place on the large expanse of floor and walked, more like stumbled towards the object of her deepest affections and without even checking to rethink what she was about to do, kissed her fellow house member firmly on the lips.  
Time seemed to slow for both Hermione and Ron after that, maybe even had stopped entirely because pretty soon they were both desperately clawing at each other and panting from the exertion of their shared kiss (now make-out session) like there was no tomorrow.  
It took Harry, Seamus, Dean, and a very flustered Neville to finally wrench them apart and even then, they all doubted that the two lovebirds would be able to stay away from each other before once again locking lips together, passionately.  
And maybe, they had a right. After all, Ron had spent years ignoring his very real and true feelings for the studious, composed bookworm, often informing Harry and the others time and time again that he didn't think of Hermione Granger that way. Now though, he was suddenly eating his words...  
"Alright, who's next?", declared Seamus loudly, as if trying to divert everyone's focus from the two.  
Harry, seeing that if an intervention of some kind wasn't established soon, the game would draw to a close, was about to speak when they were all suddenly interrupted by a loud bang as three figures dressed in dark, forest green robes burst through the door.  
Immediately, Harry's eyes spotted his arch-nemesis in the middle of the group, his one arm slung haphazardly over Pansy Parkinson's shoulder and his other poised at his hip, in a taunting gesture.  
"Are we interrupting something, Potter?", Malfoy asked, his grey eyes innocently surveying the room's surroundings and people before stopping to rest on Ron and Hermione who were back to vigorously snogging in the corner, now. He cringed outwardly at the sight and quickly diverted his gaze back to the scrawny, glasses-clad boy who was at this point, up from the floor and standing in front of him.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?", Harry shot back, his fingers slowly closing into a fist which he kept clenched against his side.  
Malfoy laughed at his enemy's coldness, but didn't bother lifting his own slightly, clammy fist to strike first.  
Why bother?  
He thought.  
It's not like it'll make me feel any different about him...  
Quickly, he shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts.  
Instead, he walked past Harry and sat down next to a very startled Neville Longbottom and observed the current task at hand.  
"Oh.", he said, as if he had realized what they were doing.  
"You lot are playing that game again."  
His words weren't spoken in a mocking tone, but nonetheless, Harry clenched his fist tighter.  
Why did he have to show up?  
He thought miserably.  
He and his bloody minions will just end up ruining everything!  
Harry finally sighed instead of voicing his opinion about Malfoy's being there out loud.  
"I take it you all want to play, too?", he asked them, although he hadn't the faintest clue why.  
Malfoy actually smirked.  
"Sure, if it isn't too much trouble."  
Harry bit his lip, cursing silently when he felt the taste of a bitter, metallic substance that could only be identified as blood seep into his mouth. He grimaced.  
"Very well."  
A pause. Ron and Hermione still had their tongues down each other's throats.  
Suddenly, Ron moaned.  
Draco looked like he was going to be sick.  
"Let's get this over and done with."  
And with that, the game resumed. Only, now everyone's (including Malfoy's) eyes were fixed on Harry.  
"What? What are you all bloody looking at?"  
Seamus seemed to be trying to hold back a face-splitting grin as was Dean Thomas.  
Neville however, was trying not to look intimidated by the appearance of Malfoy and the other two Slytherins who were now sitting down in the circle, closest to him. And, it didn't help matters when Pansy 'accidentally' slapped Neville on the back for no apparent reason. Which Malfoy had laughed at.  
"You said,", Dean started saying still trying in earnest to hold back his laughter.  
"That you would 'take one for the team' and go next."  
Harry who looked suddenly taken aback, blanched.  
"N-no, I-I never-"  
But just then, they heard the very aggravated voice of Ron as he hissed out: "Hermione!" and then all too quickly said girl was back in the circle of people giving Harry a pointed look.  
"They're right, I'm afraid, Harry. You did say right before the others got here that you would go next. Sorry.", she added hurriedly as an afterthought.  
The Boy Who Lived was about to protest at her conformation but before he even got the words out, she had ran full-force back over to Ron and jumped into his arms, causing him to nearly topple over.  
"But-but that was before Malfoy-", he started to say, but was instantly cut off by the voice of another curious Slytherin, who he hadn't noticed till then.  
"What about, Malfoy?", Blaise Zabini suddenly demanded, staring daggers at the Gryffindor.  
Harry swallowed nervously.  
It was common knowledge that Blaise was one of Malfoy's best friends and also wouldn't hesitate to clobber anyone (especially Harry) if they started trash-talking about him, even more so if he was present to hear said discussion.  
"N-nothing!", Harry managed to get out.  
"I-I was just going to say that maybe, maybe Mal-I mean Draco should have a go, first."  
This must have been a reasonable excuse to Zabini, because the dark, cacao-coloured skin boy nodded slowly, his gaze still pinned on Harry, calculating his every move as he watched him.  
"In that case, Malfoy,", Seamus finally said.  
"You go first. Truth or da-"  
"Dare.", Malfoy replied rather calmly, before the Irish boy had even managed to get the words out in the open.  
"Uh, okay.", Seamus said sounding reluctant.  
"Yes? So, what will it be?", Malfoy asked casually, spreading his legs out and turning slightly so that he was partially situated in Pansy's lap.  
The dark-haired girl tried to keep her expression calm and collected as her friend began to wiggle his feet at her cheekily, hoping she'd take a hint and remove his expensive designer shoes.  
"Panse, if you don't mind, I'd like a foot massage please.", Draco stated simply, but he smirked as he felt her pick up one of his feet from where it dangled and swiftly remove the shiny, leather shoe. Then, she took off the other one, paying no mind to where she threw them, her attention only fixed on him as she began to rub his still sock-clad feet.  
Harry couldn't help but feel a sudden jolt of jealously at the happenings that were now going on and whether it was because he wanted to be in Malfoy's or Parkinson's current position he wasn't really sure.  
All he knew was that it was going to stop if he had any say in the matter. Right. Now.  
Finally, after pondering about what dare to bestow upon their sudden guest, Seamus and Dean smirked knowingly at each other and then turned at the same time like Siamese Twins towards Malfoy.  
"Well? Has the jury reached a verdict?", Malfoy drawled, turning to glance at them both from where he still sat now almost completely in Pansy's lap.  
They nodded.  
"We want you to kiss Parkinson."  
Malfoy gave them an odd look as if to confirm what they said, then he smirked.  
"That's it? Very well, if you insist..."  
With that, he looked back over at Pansy, who had at this point dropped the foot she had been massaging and leaned closer to her, his hot breath ghosting over her still surprisingly unresponsive face.  
At this point, both Ron and Hermione decided to abandon their snogging session in order to witness Draco Malfoy kissing someone. A girl for that matter. They both watched with anticipation and uncontrollable jittering due to the sexual tension that still lay between them.  
Then, at the last second, he stopped and Pansy to everyone's shock breathed a deep sigh of relief.  
Draco then moved away from her and everyone waited for him to finish the dare, but he never did.  
At long last Malfoy eyed the clearly disappointed group of Gryffindor's and flashed them a smug smile.  
"Pass.", he said, and Seamus and Dean looked like they had both just received a howler.  
"What? You're not gonna snog her?!", Seamus exclaimed loudly, making it so that no doubt anyone outside the RoR would hear him.  
Malfoy shook his head and he smirked when he saw how distraught they both looked.  
"I'd rather not.", he stated simply and even Hermione and Ron looked thunderstruck.  
After all, this was Draco Bloody Malfoy and he usually jumped at the chance to be with a girl, let alone kiss one. What was wrong with him all of a sudden?  
It was Dean who finally broke the silence.  
"Okay then, Harry, looks like it's your turn, mate."  
The Gryffindor felt his stomach suddenly give a flip at that.  
"O-okay."  
Malfoy gave Harry an amused smile when he heard the stammer in his voice.  
"Scared, Potter?"  
Harry swallowed, trying to prepare his usual response to such words.  
"You wish."  
This only made Malfoy's smirk widen and he winked knowingly at the other.  
The Chosen One felt his breath hitch.  
Seamus and Dean were giggling like bloody, crazed schoolgirls and Harry just knew that they were planning something wretched for him.  
"Truth or dare, Potter?", Malfoy asked, eying the two Gryffindor boys, suspiciously.  
Harry took a deep breath.  
If he chose truth, than he'd be grilled into telling them all who he liked. But, if he chose dare than...  
No. He most definitely was not going to pick dare, he'd be daft to. No, he had to go with truth, it was his only real option, well aside from passing...  
He let out a frustrated groan.  
No. He couldn't do that. Most everyone up until his turn (except for Hermione) had decided to pass their turn, even Malfoy himself had also decided to take that route at the last possible moment...  
He sighed. Either way, he'd be doomed forever. So, why not just spare himself some eventual misery?  
"Truth.", he finally settled on saying, knowing there was no turning back now.  
Dean and Seamus looked like they had both just received surprise deliveries in the owl post from their families. There was a eery, unnerving light shining in their eyes as they stared at Harry.  
He began to have second thoughts about picking truth when they finally revealed their question to him, and even more so after he heard it.  
"Merlin, Potter. Did you not hear them? They asked who do you fancy!", Malfoy repeated rather frustratedly as Pansy tried to sooth him by reaching out to rub his feet, again. But, he just kicked her hand away and slouched back, folding his arms over his chest, in an almost pouting gesture.  
"Well? Who's the lucky girl? C'mon Potter, we haven't got all night! Some of us are gonna miss their quality beauty sleep if you don't hurry the fuck up!"  
Harry flinched suddenly as Malfoy swore.  
It was a common fact to most everyone that he only swore when he was angry about something, and Malfoy was angry a lot...  
"SPIT IT THE FUCK OUT, POTTER!", Malfoy roared, his face starting to redden more from his anger.  
Nobody pushed Draco Malfoy's buttons like Harry Potter did. Something that was also a known fact.  
Feeling like he'd rather die right there on the spot and have the dementors suddenly swoop in and suck out his inner being, instead of facing Malfoy and the others just then, Harry fought down the overwhelming surge of nausea that was desperately trying to spew out of him, and stood up, his knees wobbling slightly as he readied himself to speak. He was facing Malfoy directly now, his expression as defiant as he could muster with the other so impossibly close.  
Harry scuffed his old, ratty sneaker against the hardwood floor nervously and bit his lip, the taste of blood renewing itself.  
Malfoy wasn't seething with rage anymore though, in fact he was looking at him with a strange expression that one might have distinguished as pity.  
But, who was he kidding? Malfoy's didn't pity others. That was something Draco-no Malfoy had told him time and time again.  
Finally, he took a step towards the other boy, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart as it slammed harshly against his ribcage, seemingly searching for a way out.  
If he was about to die, at least he'd do so knowing that he finally told Draco Bloody Malfoy the truth. The same truth he'd been keeping hidden within him for years...  
So, who really gave a damn, anyway? He didn't. If he had to go down, he was going to go down swinging.  
"Potter?", Draco asked, when Harry made no attempt to confess.  
The Boy Who Lived glanced slowly up at him and readied himself for the harsh blows that would no doubt be thrust upon him once he spoke.  
"Y-you all want to know who I fancy?", he asked, as if needing their sudden confirmation to carry on.  
They all nodded, but Hermione who had once again managed to wrench herself away from Ron, was giving Harry a worried look, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.  
He took a final breath.  
This was it. He was going to say it. Consequences be fucking damned.  
Harry took a few tentative steps towards Malfoy (who was sitting down again) and knelt down so that he was eye-level with the blond-haired Slytherin.  
"Well, if you must know, I happen to be looking at them right now."  
All eyes shot over to where Harry's own emerald green ones lay and there was a collective gasp and a sudden enraged protest from one Ron Weasley.  
Draco looked at Harry disbelieving and his eyes widened.  
"C-come again?", he demanded.  
"Whatever do you mean, Potter?"  
Harry smiled a little and reached up to place a hand against the soft, pale, white skin of Malfoy's-no Draco's cheek.  
Slowly, he leaned in till their noses brushed, slightly.  
"You.", Harry breathed, causing Draco to shiver at the feel of Harry's hot breath misting lightly over his face.  
"Bloody hell, Draco. It's always been you..."  
Then, there was a stunned silence from everyone, all except for Draco that is, who let out a startled gasp as he slowly leaned forward, his lips touching the scrawny Gryffindor's. Instantly, Harry began to kiss back, throwing as much of himself into that mesmerizing, intoxicating kiss that he could. Suddenly, it didn't matter what anyone else thought. Or, even what would come of this revelation. All that mattered was that Harry was finally kissing the boy he had loved for much, much too long and said boy was kissing him back, full-force.  
When they finally pulled away, both their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath, the room was still uncannily silent.  
But, Harry could've cared less as he leaned towards Draco again, attempting to bring their lips back together in what he hoped would be another kiss. As he started to though, he heard Draco breathe out something that almost caused his heart to stop.  
"I'm glad I didn't go through with that dare."


	2. ~Baby Steps~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This one-shot contains Drarry (duh!) and a topic that has recently become very close to home for me and my family, eating disorders...  
> WARNING: If you or someone else you know has experienced or is experiencing this type of mental illness, I advise you not to read this, as it could trigger strong emotions happening. Read at your own risk.  
> Fun Fact: I actually wrote this at a hospital where my sister is staying.   
> Also, see if you can find the Klaine/Glee reference (kinda) to quotes I put in here!<3 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

Draco Malfoy stared fixated on his small plate of food, as if his breakfast were taunting him and he couldn't cast his pale-grey eyes away from it.  
All around him, the rest of the student body and the professors were digging into their feasts of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and the like with happy smiles adorning their faces, as they chatted excitedly and quickly through mouthfuls, some bits of their meal, falling out of their slightly open mouths. Almost like a spray of sudden, highly uncalled for debris.  
The blond-haired Slytherin watched them, feeling disgusted at the way they ate, the way they casually went about eating, as if it were common to them. An obligation of sorts.  
And, it was truthfully, so why was he suddenly questioning it? More so, why did the sudden thought of consuming even a mere spoonful of his still scolding hot porridge cause him to acquire a bitter taste in his mouth?  
He didn't know, but the thought was enough for him to angrily push his plate away and reach for the ceramic coffee pot, instead.  
Once poured into a dark, Slytherin-green mug that had been placed beside his plate, he slowly brought the steaming beverage to his lips, the contents as dark as the dungeons he lived in. But also, as strong as his dislike for a certain Gryffindor who was sitting across the room at a table with his friends, happily buttering a piece of toast as he listened to them ramble on about what Draco could only imagine was complete and utter nonsense.  
Malfoy swallowed the remaining dregs of the caffeine and at last, seeing no need to prolong his time in the Great Hall any longer, stood up and briskly walked over to the doors.  
Little did Harry or anyone else know that only in a few months time, he was going to need Potter more than ever before... 

                                                                   ~~~

Two weeks later, when classes were dismissed early so that all the students could travel to Hogsmeade, Draco had told his friend Pansy Parkinson that he didn't feel like going and that he also had much too much work to complete for Professor Snape's potions class to waste time on such petty things.  
Somehow, she'd reluctantly stopped pestering him and went off to join the others who were waiting outside in the entrance hall, to go.  
But, the Slytherin Prince hadn't had a potions essay to work on and so he mindlessly wondered the great castle with nothing to do and no one to talk to.  
Eventually, he realized it was almost lunchtime and that the few others who had stayed behind, would soon go to the Great Hall to eat.  
A sudden, immense burst of panic filled him at the thought and he tried desperately to swallow as he felt his throat beginning to close up.  
Terrified, he quickly dashed over to the nearest lavatory and splashed icy cold water on his face, hoping that the freezing temperature would calm him down.  
But, it only served to frighten him more.  
He started to breathe quickly, his breathes coming out in short, unsteady puffs.  
Draco hadn't eaten much of anything in about 3 days and now it was all finally catching up with him.  
His body began to sway uncertainly and his heartbeats became slower and less noticeable as he felt the ground below him get closer and closer and closer...  
Biting his lip to keep back the tears, he reached out with sweaty palms for the grimy washbasin and gripped the porcelain of it until his knuckles were bone white.  
At that moment, he thought of Potter, and what no doubt he must think of him.  
Pathetic, stated a voice in his mind, suddenly.  
He thinks you're pathetic...  
Draco bit his bottom lip even harder till he tasted the faint, metallic, bitterness of blood.  
You're pathetic, Malfoy.  
And, to his horror, the voice now sounded exactly like Harry's-no Potter's.  
There was no way in hell that Draco was going to refer to him as 'Harry', no not on his life.  
Then, he laughed, mirthlessly.  
What life?, the voice inside his head said.  
At this rate, you'll be dead by nightfall...  
Draco shook his head vigorously only to feel a few tears escape and spill down his cheeks.  
He was cold. So incredibly cold...  
His stomach was now a gaping hole that remained devoid of anything, not even his usual morning dose of caffeine.  
The bones of his face were more pronounced and no longer appeared the way they had before.  
Really, it was a wonderful nobody had noticed.  
But maybe, it was also a shame.  
He didn't really know for sure.  
Draaaaaco..., the voice taunted as he lay on the floor now of the dimly lit lavatory, having collapsed only moments before.  
What led to you becoming so pathetic? So, wretched and unloved? What was it?  
But, Draco refused to utter the words aloud. For if he did, that would mean he had failed. That he'd given up at last...  
C'mon Draco, you can tell me. I'm your friend...remember?  
He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head again, the action making him dizzy.  
"NO! NO, YOU ARE NOT!", he screamed, as his hands reached up to pull angrily at his pale, blond locks, some small but very much apparent clumps falling out into his hands.  
He stopped and stared at them for a long moment before tossing them onto the tiled floor.  
This time when he began to tear up again, he burst into sobs.  
Say it! Say it!, the voice once again, demanded.  
Who caused you to become this? Who made you what you are now? Who makes you hate yourself for what you are?  
Draco's body shook violently as he tried to hold back the words. The ones that seemed to choke him slowly and painfully still he finally spoke.  
"H-Harry-P-Potter!"  
And with that, the voice ceased and he fell against the cold, tiled floor as his heart finally gave out, causing him to enter a state of nothingness. 

                                                               ~~~ 

It was Harry who found him only a few hours later, lying on the grungy, tile of the boy's lavatory, laying in what appeared to be his own vomit. But, the small, limp body that Potter stared at in shock, was not the same arrogant, pig-headed antagonist he remembered so well. No, this wasn't Malfoy at all. It couldn't be...  
With a shaky breath, he stepped closer to Draco's unconscious form, knelt down and reached a hand out to brush away the now matted, dull strands of hair away from his closed eyes. As he did so, he tried not to grimace at the dried vomit that now caked his school robes as well.  
For a brief moment, Harry had a flash of recognition, something that made him suddenly realize that Draco Malfoy had been like this for a very long time. He could picture it in his mind's eye now, having a meal with his friends in the common room while laughing and talking happily, and then catching a glimpse of the blond Slytherin at his own house table, staring at his plate of steak and kidney pie as if it were the most wretched thing in existence. But, if he'd noticed the sharp inclines starting to appear in Draco's face or the emptiness in those pale-grey eyes, he didn't say anything to his friends or bother to ask what was going on. If he was doing okay...  
Harry took another laboured breath, maybe, maybe if he would've helped him sooner, than none of this would've happened. Maybe, maybe, if he'd told him the truth...  
The Boy Who Lived paused in pushing a few pale, blond strands behind Draco's ear, to stop himself from finishing that thought.  
No. That wasn't something he wanted to think about. For if he did, he would be admitting that...  
"No! I can't tell him!", Harry exclaimed, the sound of his voice reverberating around the room.  
"I-I can't. Especially, now..."  
Draco stirred slightly at the sound of someone's voice breaking through his subconscious and this caused Harry to gasp as he felt the body below him begin to breathe slowly again and as he watched the pale-grey eyes open slightly to survey his surroundings.  
"W-where am I?", the blond's small helpless voice asked, hoping that if someone really was there, they'd respond.  
The Chosen One didn't say anything for a moment, and Draco started to get worried.  
"Hello?"  
Silence, he could only detect the faint sound of a facet dripping into a grime-coated washbasin.  
"Anyone there?"  
Draco's eyelids began to flutter and his vision started to clear and slowly, he saw a figure materialize before him, an expression of shock and concern etched on it's face. Then, he blinked several times rapidly and the figure began to become more prominent, till he could visibly notice dark, shining, emerald, green eyes behind circular, dark, brown, bottle-cap frames.  
He gasped and felt like bursting into an onrush of miserable sobbing.  
Of course it would be Potter that would find you. It makes sense after all, considering he's basically the cause of this..., his mind seemed to say, taunting him as he still lay practically motionless on the floor. The only sign of life within him, being the rise and fall of his chest. Each breath stabbing into him like a knife, more painful and agonizing than the last.  
"W-why are you here?", the blond-haired Slytherin stammered, as he tried to sit up but stopped when he felt his stomach lurch at the action.  
There was more silence and Draco thought that maybe Harry wasn't actually there, maybe he'd just dreamed it all, made it up in his head, because maybe Potter didn't care at all...  
Biting his lip till he tasted blood, Draco forced himself not to cry again. To break down. No. He couldn't. That was something he didn't want Potter to see, if he was actually there.  
When at last Harry responded, his brilliant, green eyes seemed to have a slight red-tinge to each of them and he was sniffling a lot, as he brought his robe's black sleeve up to brush at his face. That same face that Draco never thought he would've seen flushed in an almost feverish way with its noticeable marks of tear-stains plastered to it. No. It should've been gloating or at least mocking him, not seemingly on the verge of breaking down. Only he should be on the verge of breaking down...  
"I-I didn't feel like going into Hogsmeade, today.", was all he said.  
Draco wanted to ask why but he was afraid of the answer he'd get if he did, so he just nodded slowly and attempted to hoist himself up again.  
Immediately, Harry noticed the distress in the boy's eyes as he tried to stand, and was up from his spot on the grungy tile floor in seconds, helping Draco, his enemy of all people, to stand.  
But maybe, he's not your enemy, anymore. Maybe he wasn't ever at all...  
Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and instead guided Malfoy over to the nearest washbasin so that he might fresh up a bit.  
Draco stood staring at his reflection in the grimy glass of the mirror's surface and felt like crying again.  
He looked terrible, his pale-grey eyes so sunken in from lack of nutrition, dark, almost black bags beneath them, creating a disturbingly haunted shadow across the planes of his gaunt face. His hair was also in a wretched state, it's bright, whitish blond now with a dull, dirty appearance, making it seem lifeless. Dead. And, when he brought up a hand to try and pat down the unruly mess, he felt the unmistakable clumps of vomit, now dried after the long hours he'd spent just laying there.  
He didn't want Harry to see him. Not like this. Not when he was so unbelievably broken beyond repair...  
He probably thinks he was stupid to ever be afraid of someone as horribly pathetic as you, his mind told him again, only now Draco couldn't help but feel like that taunting voice was familiar to him somehow. As if he knew it as well as he knew himself. That's why he knew who it was, and the realization caused his eyes to fill with tears, ready to fall within mere moments.  
It was his father. It was Lucius.  
Draco couldn't take it anymore. He was so tired of caring, tired of putting up an act in front of his sworn enemy. So, he finally broke down again and sobbed bitterly, cursing his own existence. Wishing he were dead. That Potter had never walked in and found him on the lavatory floor...  
"I-I don't want to live anymore.", he whispered, so quietly that he doubted Harry heard him.  
But, he must've because the Chosen One, bloody Potter, actually turned back to face him and his face had gone white as a bed sheet.  
"I just want to die."  
Harry knew deep down how that felt. How it could paralyze you to the point you wanted to just...stop. Let it all go.  
But, Harry wasn't going to let Draco let it all just...go.  
Somehow, he found the strength to say the words that so badly needed to be said to the completely lost boy. The one that was slowly slipping away from him.  
"No, I need to take you to Madame Pomfrey."  
And, despite the tortured look of despair in Draco's now glassy eyes, he didn't refuse as Harry grabbed hold of his hand and began to guide him gently out of the room where he'd almost ended it all. 

                                                                 ~~~ 

The next three weeks were the best and yet also the worst in Draco's life.  
Harry had taken him to the hospital wing that day and he'd been in a living hell ever since.  
Every day was a constant struggle with himself to do the simplest things like not disconnect the enchanted tube that was providing him with nutrients again. Or, hurl whatever he did take down, back up.  
But, he wasn't alone anymore, he had Harry there with him most of the time to enlighten him on the latest Hogwarts school scandals and the like.  
Draco liked spending time with Harry, it made him forget about the food being forced down his throat and the aching pain he felt because of it. It also forced him to stop being so mean to the Gryffindor and for that Harry seemed grateful.  
True, the taunting voice that resembled his own father do much it hurt, was still in his head, but now it's taunts were starting to do nothing to deter the blond Slytherin.  
Also, people seemed to be more open to interacting with him and almost showed that they cared. Often bringing him gift baskets containing food that he couldn't exactly eat, not yet anyway. But, he was still thankful nonetheless.  
Pretty soon though, things started to get better, he eventually was taken off the tube and slowly began to eat normal food again.  
At first, he'd cried for hours after having ate a small bit of green apple that he was brought, and Harry had tried to soothe him. Telling him that it was okay to refuse because nobody expected him to actually want to get better.  
Then very, very slowly, he started taking in solid foods again, his favourite being the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Madame Pomfrey brought to him. And, Harry was happy to see his friend eating again. Happy also to see that his highly accentuated form was beginning to soften around the edges more and more each passing day.  
Still, neither was an bit closer than mere friends and didn't really see a point in being anything past that. Not at the present time, anyway.  
So, each day started to fly by, Harry visiting Draco at every chance he could get, bringing him his school work and helping him to complete it, while they sat in a calming silence in the infirmary going over the things like the properties of different potions and such. Truth be told, Harry found it fun just to sit there with him and not do really anything at all. Just being with his friend was enough in itself.  
That was why on the day that Madame Ponfrey finally deemed her patient well enough to visit the other students for a while, Harry hadn't thought to notice that his hand was clasped gently yet firmly around Draco's, assuring him. It was something they'd been doing for what felt like ages now and neither boy seemed to notice, anymore.  
But, for some reason everyone else did.  
"Harry, mate! Why are you holding Malfoy's hand like that!", Ron Weasley had exclaimed when both of them finally walked into the Great Hall, only to hear the sound of cheers and then at Ron's words, silence. One that cut through the air like a knife's sharp blade.  
All eyes turned towards them and then down to their joined hands.  
Harry actually chuckled at his other friend's confusion.  
"Ron, his name's Draco, not Malfoy."  
The red-head sneered.  
"Oh so, it's Draco now, is it?"  
"Ron...", he warned, feeling Draco tense beside him.  
But, he was saved from having to say anything further to Ron, because just then Hermione Granger pushed her way through the bodies roaming the Great Hall and Beamer when he saw Harry.  
"Harry! It's so good to see you! You too, Draco!", she said, causing Ron to do a double-take in her direction.  
"What!", he exclaimed, clearly unbelieving.  
"Hermione-!"  
But, said girl wasn't listening now as she started talking animatedly to both boys.  
"We were all so worried. The whole school was thinking that you might not make it..."  
Draco sighed then nodded.  
"Them and me, both.", he said, but he was glancing at Harry as he said the words.  
"I just can't imagine what that must've been-what it's like. To be so helpless to something you can't control."  
Draco bit his lip, feeling rather unsettled all of a sudden.  
"Well, he's gonna be okay now, right, Dray?", Harry supplied for him, causing him to stare stunned at the sudden nickname.  
"Y-yeah. A-as long as H-Harry helps me."  
Hermione gave them both a curious yet thoughtful look.  
She sighed then when she caught a glance of her other friend, still raging about the sudden development of Harry and Draco being friends, now.  
"Well, I guess I'd better go stop Ronald from doing something he'll no doubt later regret. See you guys, later?"  
Harry nodded and Draco also after a few moments, gave a slight nod.  
Then, she dashed off to go reprimand Ron about being so mean to Draco, after all he'd been through and they were both left alone, hands still clasped, as they stared off at nothing and everything all at once.  
Draco could see Pansy and Blaise watching him with odd expressions and Harry saw Neville give him an equally strange look.  
But, for some reason none of that mattered. He couldn't care less. Draco was happy and that was all that mattered. So, why then did he feel like they still had an invisible barrier between them?  
Harry sighed as his mind replied, saying the words that we knew he could never say to Draco out loud. Even now.  
Because, you love him.  
And, it was true. Much as he liked to deny it. Harry loved the bloody git.  
He loved the way his pale-grey eyes now shone whenever he was around, loved the little things like Draco trusting him and listening to him, despite his own thoughts. But most of all, he loved when Draco-his Draco would smile and look at him like he held the very secrets to the entire universe.  
So, that was why Harry suddenly stopped as they left the Great Hall, causing the blond to stop short.  
"H-Harry?", Draco asked, the uncertainty very evident in his voice.  
"Draco..."  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
But, Harry didn't-couldn't say a word as he watched the one he now knew was the love of his life, standing there before him.  
Say it, his mind seemed to say.  
Say the words you've been longing to say to him...  
"I-I love you.", Harry managed to stammer out and then before his friend could respond back, kissed him hard on the mouth.  
Draco tensed briefly, but then his body relaxed into the kiss and he felt his heart practically soar with each brush of the other's lips.  
Finally, after a few moments, Harry wrenched himself away from the kiss, so that he could look at Draco.  
"Dray, there's a moment when you say to yourself, oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever. Watching you as you began to heal, hearing you laugh, seeing you smile, that was the moment for me, about you. You move me, Draco Malfoy and I'm not ashamed to say that I love you.", Harry just got to say, before he was attacked by Draco's lips meeting his own, passionately.  
When they once again pulled apart, his chest was heaving, but he had a happy, delighted light dancing in his eyes.  
"I love you too, Harry Potter.", he said and Harry grinned.  
Then, after a while, Draco started looking back at the entrance of the Great Hall, that they only just barely stood outside of.  
"We-we should get back."  
Harry laughed, the sound music to the blond's ears.  
"I thought we were.", he replied, still feeling breathless from the kisses they'd shared and knowing all the while that there was more to come.  
So, slowly they walked back through the doors, holding hands, and when Harry felt Draco noticeably tense beside him at the sound of the other student's voices, as they milled about the vast, open space, he squeezed his hand, reassuringly.  
"Remember, just take it one day at a time. That's all you have to do, Draco. Just baby steps."  
Draco sighed and then gave a slow nod and despite not being emotionally prepared to deal with one Ron Weasley again and his harsh onslaught of protests, attempted to squeeze Harry's hand back, slightly.  
He then smiled, a small upturning of his lips.  
"Right. Baby steps.", he agreed.  
Then, in they went.


	3. ~Meet The Parents~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Slighty AU cause y'all know that in a perfect world Drarry would be canon and I therefore, probably wouldn't have written this... 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

Harry Potter had been brought up by unsuspecting Muggles who had never thought very highly of magic and the wizarding world beyond their own sector of London.    
That was why when he was eleven it had been a huge shock to him that he was actually born a wizard, his parents having died at the hands of the Dark Lord, 'You-Know-Who' otherwise known as Voldemort and had become even more of a shock during his 6th year, when he started to fall for one clearly oblivious wizard at the time. Draco Malfoy.   
Shortly after that, Harry confessed his feelings to the blond-haired boy from the Slytherin house and they started dating in secret. But then, Ron had to go and ruin it by 'accidentally' staying up too late one night, and catching sight of a strikingly, bright green and white striped tie discarded rather hap-hazardously on the floor of their dormitory. He had immediately had suspicions about who owned the article of clothing and they were all too soon confirmed, when he caught sudden sight of a shock of blindingly, bright, blond hair and heard the familiar voice of his nemesis. So, once that ordeal was over and the whole student (and not surprisingly teaching body) finally settled down, Draco agreed that he and Harry should just 'drop the damn act' and stop being so backward in public, compared to how they usually acted when alone.  
Now though, as he stood in front of a large set of ornately carved and impressively polished doors, Harry couldn't help but feel the apprehension slowly rise in his chest, similar to how when a steaming pot on the stove is about to boil over. His nerves were rattling with the immense amount of caffeine he'd seemingly tried to drench himself in, before arriving at his boyfriend's house and he was positive that he was going to wet himself the moment the doors finally opened.   
But, that wasn't what happened at all (thankfully) because it wasn't Draco's parents that answered the door, it was a random, poorly-dressed house elf.   
"Uh, hello there...is Draco Malfoy here? I'm supposed to be dining with him and his family this evening?", Harry tried to say, but it came out like more of a question than anything else.   
The house elf slowly nodded and then finally looked up and upon doing so, nodded more eagerly.   
"Harry Potter! Sir! I didn't know it was you, Sir! Please forgive me, sir! Come this way! Mister Malfoy will be with you, shortly!", he said all in a rush, as Harry timidly stepped over the threshold and into Malfoy Manor.   
He was about to ask whether or not he should remove his shoes, but the house elf had already scampered off, no doubt going to inform the others that the famous 'Harry Potter' was in their presence.   
So instead, he took to occupying himself by looking around at the vast expanse before him. There were dozens of framed photographs on the ornately-decorated walls, most of them family portraits of Draco and his parents. Some, showing him as a young boy being coddled by a much younger looking Narcissa with Lucius standing protectively behind his wife and son, while others were simply just snapshots of Draco in various outfits and backgrounds. Just the same, they all seemed to move with a peaceful, happy quality to them, each radiating off a pleasant aura that made Harry smile.   
There was one picture in particular that he had been studying that he found to be a perfect attempt to capture the essence of his Slytherin boyfriend, perfectly. It was of Draco no doubt when he was about five or six, he was laying outside on what appeared to be a bright, sunny day, enjoying an ice lolly and his mother had put a pale-blue, floppy sun-hat on her little boy's head and he had started to squawk in absolute protest. Harry couldn't help the laugh at erupted from his throat as he tried to imagine Draco being a little kid and already having a sense of what was acceptable for a Malfoy heir and what wasn't. And, he had still been thinking about that, when he heard the distinct sound of someone as they barrelled down the stairs and began to run in his direction, the sound of new leather squeaking against the impact of their running.   
He thought about turning around but just then another photograph of his adorably cute Slytherin Prince caught his eye and he reached up to brush a hand across the frame's perfectly clean glass.   
"Like what you see?", a voice asked him, one that sounded completely familiar and very close as it breathed against his ear.  
Harry could only let out a startled gasp at the presence of his boyfriend now apparent, and this seemed to please the blond, because he wrapped his arms snugly around the Gryffindor and laid his head on his shoulder, affectionately.   
"Bloody took you long enough.", the other boy said, trying to push Draco off of him, but it was a feeble attempt.   
Harry sighed, giving up on breaking free from the blond-haired Slytherin's hold and relaxed into his touch as he breathed in a scent that could only be described as musky, bold, and so very Draco.   
"Mmmm, you smell nice."  
Draco stiffened at that and let out a chuckle.   
"Potter, are you smelling me?"  
"Maybe...", the dark-haired boy replied, trying to fill his nostrils with enough of Draco's overwhelming scent that it would last him long enough till he could see him again.   
It wouldn't be long now and then they'd be back at Hogwarts and able to see each other more than just once a week. Which Harry was more than grateful for. Frankly, he could hardly wait.  
"Pooootttteeerrrr", Draco whined.   
"Stop that!"  
Harry smirked and reached to grab the pair of hands that were still pushed against him, holding him hostage.   
"Not until you let go, first.", he replied, grinning when he heard Draco huff out a annoyed breath and let go.   
"Fine Potty, you win this time. But, only because we'll be late if we don't hurry up and go to the dining room, soon!"  
Laughing, Harry punched Draco playfully in the ribs and after a startled protest from said boy, followed him down the long hallways of the manor, running to keep up as the blond walked briskly ahead of him.   
"Dray, wait up!", he called, but Draco was already far enough away from him, that GE wouldn't have heard the Gryffindor's pleas to: 'slow down!' and 'stop going so fast!'.   
So, he just decided to keep racing down the hall after Malfoy, knowing that eventually he was going to have to stop and wait for entrance to the dining room, giving Harry a chance to finally catch up.   
But, clearly Draco must've known that Harry thought of such a thing, because once he reached the 'equally-as-ornate-as-the-front-doors-double-doors', he flashed a cheeky grin at his boyfriend before opening up the large, wooden doors on one side and hurriedly slipping in and out of sight, before Harry had a chance to stop him.   
Then, he bounded towards the already set dinner table and the countless silver platters upon it, earning an unamused look from his father and a highly amused one from his mother, who had her hair pinned up in an elegant-looking bun so that a braid of her hair wrapped around most of the circumference of it before being pinned carefully in place, so that you couldn't even see where it began and finished. She was also dressed in one of her favourite midnight blue satin gowns with a shining, ebony cloak that almost appeared to glitter like a thousand tiny stars when she moved. Beside her, Lucius was wearing a suit that complimented his wife's outfit perfectly and made his long, platinum locks seem an ethereal brightness in the dim light from the crystal chandelier above.   
Draco regarded them both with a pleasant smile and sat down in his usual seat, closest to his mother.   
Narcissa Malfoy in turn, smiled at her obviously happy son and then her eyes strayed across the expanse of those gathered and she frowned when she saw that their guest was not present.  
"Draco dear, where's your bo-friend?", she asked, catching herself in time before accidentally saying 'boyfriend' which would no doubt send her husband into a fit of rage.   
Despite catching her slip-up, Lucius turned to look at his wife and gave her a questioning look.   
" 'Cissa, are we expecting company of some sort?"  
Slowly, she nodded, absentmindedly fiddling with the sheer fabric of her evening cloak.   
"And, just who might that be?", he asked, but he was now staring straight at his son.   
Draco swallowed and was about to speak when-  
"Sorry I'm late, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.", came a breathless voice, as someone entered the room.   
"I got lost out in the main corridor and I couldn't seem to find a way in here. Thankfully, one of your house elves gave me and hand and helped me. Wonderful creatures they are."  
Everyone present at the time sat in their seats, mouths agape as they waited for the head of the house to object to Potter's presence.   
But, Lucius seemed to be too preoccupied with his goblet of imported champagne to notice Harry and therefore didn't even bat an eyelid when said boy sat down next to Draco.   
"About time.", the blond whispered harshly in his ear.   
"Mother just about foiled the whole thing by almost telling-"  
"Draco, please stop talking to the Potter boy so that we can get on with our dinner. Some of us prefer not to have to wait for you."  
Narcissa shot her husband a dark look and just as quickly cast a more thoughtful one at her son.   
Sighing, Draco picked up his sterling silver spoon and motioned for Harry to do the same as a large, steaming, hot bowl of what looked like soup was placed in front of all of them. He waited until Lucius started eating, then Narcissa and finally Draco, before lifting his own soup-laden spoon to his lips and tasting it. It was absolutely delicious and appeared to be made of different types of vegetables one could only find in the wizarding world. Quickly, he filled the small curve of his spoon again and took in more of the appetizing contents. It was far better than anything he'd ever had before, and definitely proved to be better than the wretched gruel that the Dursley's often gave him to eat.   
When he'd finished, he looked up to see Narcissa's curious eyes watching him closely and upon catching her glance at him, smiled slightly. Then, just as quickly he felt the subtle brush of Draco's brush as it just touched his beneath the elaborate tablecloth, completely hidden from view, and he responded by grabbing said hand and squeezing it lightly in his.   
Finally, when he looked up again at the sound of Lucius suddenly clearing his throat, there was the main course fully laid out before him and smelling so enticingly good that he almost dug in before anyone could've stopped him. But, Lucius's hard glare caused him to abandon any such thought.   
Dinner proved to be even better (if that was even possible) than the appetizer and Harry found himself feeling very much like his friend Ron, who no doubt would've been in his own version of paradise upon being invited to a spread like this. He grinned at that thought and made a mental note to himself, that if Ron ever did come around about the fact that Harry was dating the git, than maybe he too could get to experience a meal such as this one.   
Once the dinner platters had been cleared, both Lucius and Narcissa regarded the two boys with slight nod.   
"Alright dears, you maybe depart now for a little while, but don't be gone too long or you'll end up missing dessert."  
She then turned to smile at Harry.   
"Don't worry, love. Draco will inform you when it's time to come back in."  
At this, Draco nodded and then both of them stood up slowly and quickly left the dining room, Harry only grabbing hold of his boyfriend's hand when he was certain his father was out of sight.   
"So, care to go on up to my room, Harry? Or, would you rather a tour?", Draco asked hurriedly, obviously nervous now that they were once again alone.   
Harry laughed, feeling just as nervous.   
Then, he smiled at the blond.   
"I guess your room's fine. Besides, I've been dying to know what the 'infamous Draco Malfoy's' bedroom looks like."  
Draco smirked, knowingly.   
"Oh, really? Dear me, at this rate we'll most likely never make it back to dinner. Damn, I should've just told mother that."  
Harry playfully punched him, again.   
"Oh, stop it you bloody git!", but he was smiling as he said the words.  
Draco flashed him another cheesy smile back and then tugged at the other's hand persistently.   
"C'mon, let's go!"  
And with that, both boys ran up the polished, spiralling staircase and then down one corridor than the next, before at last the blond stopped in front of a door that appeared to look just like the others. Then, he muttered some sort of inaudible spell under his breath and reached for the door's handle as the lock finally clicked, signalling that the door was open.  
Casually, he stepped inside and Harry followed, not particularly feeling in the mood to be locked out, again.   
His eyes started to scan the large room slowly, trying in haste to take everything in so that when they finally did have to part ways again, at least Harry could then imagine Draco in his bedroom, laying on his bed, no doubt suddenly feeling as lonely as the other boy would.   
He hadn't even noticed that the blond-haired Slytherin had flopped back onto his bed, the only sound in the room being the slight rustle of his dinner robes as he fell back against the plethora of silk pillows. All of which were different shades of his house colour (no doubt also his favourite colour) green.   
Letting out a relieved sigh, Draco at last glanced up to find that Harry was still standing a few feet away from the elaborate, canopy bed, an expression of sudden hesitation etched into his features. He snorted when he heard Harry's shoes as they made a squeaking sound against the floorboards, causing the Gryffindor to immediately look up.   
Draco Malfoy could scarcely believe it. It appeared that Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, the object of his deepest affections was well...to put it in one word...completely terrified.   
At first, he didn't understand why Harry would be feeling so uncomfortable in his room, and then as if he'd just had a great epiphany, Draco suddenly understood.   
Harry had never really been brought up in a kind and loving family unit. No. Quite the opposite actually. When he was only a year old, his parents had been murdered and he was left to be raised by his mother's Muggle relatives, the Dursley's. But, it was clear to Draco now, especially after all of the conversations they'd had about it, that they had not really wanted to have to bring up a wizard boy for fear of what the rest of Muggle London might say. And so, they sheltered Harry from everything and everyone, forcing him to act as their servant at times and to live in a small cupboard under the stairs. He was also told time and time again that he was an absolute disgrace to them all and that he was damn lucky they had taken him in, otherwise he would've most likely been tossed out into the streets.   
But, Harry didn't consider himself lucky. Not now, even as he stood in his wizard boyfriend's bedroom after just having a lovely dinner with said boy's parents. No. All he could think of was that he wished he would've gotten the chance to have had a normal childhood, a normal life. One where he never would've had to have lived with those horrible people and one where no one cared whether or not about him being the 'famous Harry Potter'.   
"Harry, are you okay?", Draco asked, hoping to break the boy from his deep trance.   
Biting his lip, the Gryffindor nodded and slowly took a tentative step towards him.   
At this, the blond sat up a bit and smiled encouraging at the other, extending out his hand.   
Harry took another step, then another till he finally felt the perfectly, soft, pale skin of Draco's hand and let him pull him closer until he felt his knees bump against a settee that had been placed at the foot of the bed.   
He stopped, just staring at him.  
"Harry...?"  
But, the other boy didn't move any closer, as if he feared he'd be scolded harshly if he did so.   
"It's okay, love. It's okay, Harry. I'm-I'm not going to yell at you like they do. I-I love you way too much to see you so sad. Harry please, I'm begging you. Come here.", Draco pleaded, his own pale-grey eyes filling with tears when he saw Harry shake his head.   
"H-Harry...don't-don't be like this-not now-please, I need you."  
Silence followed his words. Harry remained rigid, not even risking a glance at Draco, anymore.   
The blond now looked like he were about to be sick.   
"W-why are you ignoring me? What did I do, Harry? I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry if I caused you any pain in the past! Just please-please, look at me. Talk to me!"  
Slowly, Harry nodded and the Slytherin Prince's heart sped up so violently, that he thought it might leap out of his chest.   
Cautiously, he stepped closer to where Draco was and the blond got up and helped him get up onto the bed. Never once, taking his eyes off of him or letting go of his hands.   
When they were situated in what Draco deemed a suffice to cuddling position, Harry began to relax more in the Slytherin's strong arms and he started to question why he had been so apprehensive about going to his house to begin with.   
After all, it was evident that the other boy loved him and wasn't going to let him endure anymore hell with the Dursley's if he had anything to say about it. Well at least, not once they were back at school and could freely be together, without Harry having to worry about what their opinions of him were, anymore.   
And so, they just stayed like that. Held in each other's close embrace, revelling in the way their breathes mingled in the dimly lit room.   
Occasionally, Harry would build up enough nerve to reach out and touch Draco, bringing the pads of his rough, callused fingers up to trace over the points and jutted curves of his face. When he did this, the blond would smile down at him and move his one arm that was securely around Harry's waist, so that he could prop his chin up and lean in to kiss him.  
They would then both become lost in each other and would remain like that until Harry felt uneasy again and would wrench himself away from his boyfriend once again.   
Draco knew that it would take him years to earn Harry's trust after all that he had been through and what said boy had done to him. But, that wasn't a problem at all, because Draco Malfoy would wait forever if it meant that he got to show Harry that he was really nothing like the pompous git that Harry once thought he was.   
But, after a while, they were both roused out of their blissful contentment rather suddenly by the sound of Narcissa's voice carrying through the manor as an echo.   
Draco sighed frustratedly at his mother's 'impeccable timing' and they both got up slowly and started for the door.   
Suddenly though, a great feeling of longing washed through Harry and he stopped, quickly pinning the taller one against the door, so that he couldn't escape.   
"I love you so much. Even when I can't seem to shake the awful events of my past, I still do. Always, Dray.", was what Harry said all in a rush.   
The blond-haired Slytherin nodded and gave him a small, genuine smile.   
"I know, love. You don't have to remind me."  
But, Harry just shook his head and pressed the other boy into his bedroom door more roughly.   
"No. No, I do. I really do. You don't get it, if I don't-"  
Draco placed a finger to Harry's lips.  
"Shhh, love. You're not going to lose me. Not ever. So, don't worry."  
At this, the Gryffindor sighed, happily.   
"I love you.", he said again, leaning in to place his mouth over Draco's.   
Sighing, the blond bent his head slightly so that he could catch Harry's lips in another passionate kiss.   
"I love you, too.", he whispered, before leaning in and falling into the other's arms once more.   
"BOYS?! ARE YOU COMING FOR DESSERT?!", Narcissa Malfoy's voice seemed to screech out again, causing them to break apart quickly as they heard the sound of her heels as they clicked across the floor, directly outside her son's bedroom door.   
"I AM SERIOUS, DRACO! OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS!"  
Draco gave a defeated sigh and ran a hand through his slightly disheveled hair.   
Harry cast him a worried glance.   
"VERY WELL, WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE, MUM!", he hollered back.   
There was a pause and then her voice resounded through the corridor again.   
"ALRIGHT, BUT I AM WARNING YOU NOW, YOU BETTER BOTH BE DECENT!"  
"MUM!"  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.   
Finally, when they emerged Narcissa was watching her son and his boyfriend who stood beside him suspiciously.   
"DID YOU-"  
"MERLIN NO, MUM!"  
"WE'RE YOU GOING TO-"  
"BLOODY HELL! NO, MUM!"  
Narcissa gave them both a pleased smile.   
"Good. Now, are you ready to join the rest of us for dessert?"  
Harry and nodded and Draco despite thinking about just ditching dessert and seeing his father again altogether, reluctantly nodded and they both followed behind Narcissa as she walked off back towards the dining room.   
Dessert was exceptionally good and by the end of the evening, Harry still wasn't sure which course he liked the best. Also, it was extremely hard to think about anything at all, when Draco started playing footsie with him underneath the table. Which of course caused Harry to let out a giggle and in return receive a stern look from Lucius. But somehow, he managed to brush it off.   
Later, after much talk about them both going back to school soon and sending Harry home with enough leftovers that he was certain he'd explode if he ate them all at once (because, Malfoy's weren't privy to eating the same thing more than once), Draco sneaked in a goodnight kiss with Harry and told him that he'd owl him tomorrow.   
Then, all three of them had waved him goodbye as he walked away, Draco waving a little too enthusiastically for his father's liking.   
As the door closed, Lucius dismissed himself from his wife and son and began to walk towards his study. Draco waited for his mother to dismiss herself also, but instead she reached out a hand and touched him lightly on the shoulder.   
"Draco, I think Harry is a lovely boy. No matter what your father has to say to you about it. I-I", her voice faltered and she had tears in her eyes.   
"Mum?", he asked, his own voice instantly filing with concern.   
"I think that someday he will make a lovely addition to our family."  
"Mum...", Draco started to say, but Narcissa only kissed him lightly on the forehead before she began to walk silently away down the hall, her midnight blue gown and evening cloak trailing like a galaxy of stars behind her.   
For a few long moments, the blond just stood in the entrance hall of his family's manor and after what seemed like a millennium, loosed a contented breath.   
He smiled as he thought of Harry joining their family someday, of Harry being his-his forever...  
As he sighed, he felt a small smile appear on his face. A mere upturning of his lips.   
"Yes, I think so, too.", Draco finally said, as he then slowly went up the spiralling staircase once more, then down the long, vast corridors, before finally closing his bedroom door behind him and getting ready for bed.   
And, when he finally drifted off to sleep, his dreams were of Harry James Potter. His forever...


	4. ~The Nine Lives of Draco Malfoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there was a type of spell that when cast the caster would be granted eight more lives that they could experience and see first hand if they chose to? But, what if also once cast, the spell was only temporary so that once it ended, you would be forever incapsulated in whatever life you had previously been in before?   
> When Draco Malfoy stumbled across this particular spell in the restricted section of Hogwarts' grand library, he had no idea what sort of disasters he'd be getting himself into and also didn't seem to realize that maybe, just maybe, some types of spells and their books of incantations were forbidden for a reason.   
> Now, he must choose one life above all the others, one and only one that he most yearns for, most desires to live. Even if that life is one that could ultimately change everything he knows to be true...   
> Either way, cats have got nothing on him. Really, he has it a hell of a lot worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so, this is just something a little random that I came up with one night when I should've been sleeping...yeah. It's what I'd call more crack than anything else, but I liked the concept and so I just kinda went with it.   
> Also, I would just like to inform you all that I have started writing another Drarry-related story, only this one is basically my take on Slytherin!Harry. It starts pre-Hogwarts and I'm not sure when I'll actually post the first chapter, but it'll probably end up being quite long.   
> Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know about that and that also I do intend to get around to posting eventual updates to some of my other popular works: Revelations, The Counterweight, I Never Meant to Fall in Love with You, Ice Skates, etc... Very impressed with the responses I've been getting about my Magisterium/Callron fanfic and my Cockles AU one. You all seem to really enjoy them and I'm glad!   
> So yeah, that's it that's all. Everybody, free 4 all!   
> I dunno... XD   
> Disclaimer: There is an excess amount of profanities (swearing) is this cause, Draco has a very colourful vocabulary (he swears like a sailor! XD). If that is not your cup of tea, then don't read... Okay, that is all. 
> 
> Enjoy (the crack), friends! : )

To put it lightly, Draco was bored.   
No, bored was not exactly the right word for how he felt as he sat in his last class of the day, doodling in the margins of his school books and staring off into space.   
The word he was looking for to describe his current state of being was closer to something along the lines of distressed, depressed even.   
Yeah, that was definitely more like it. He was depressed and it was all that stupid pug-faced Pansy's fault.   
She had refused to go to the upcoming Yule Ball with him yet again for most likely the hundredth time this week. Saying instead, that she rather go with Blaise Zabini, then be caught dead with him at such an affair.   
Draco didn't understand what her problem was. Not only was he an excellent dancer, but he also knew a hell of a lot more about courting girls then Blaise did. Or so, this is what he repeatedly told himself as he forced any thought of hexing the idiotic bastard from his head.   
Then, to make matters worse, Pansy had been so fucking pleased with herself, that she'd promptly burst into a fit of giggles before suggesting that Draco go and ask Potter, instead.   
The nerve of her! , Draco thought.   
The bloody nerve...   
He didn't even like Potter. They were sworn enemies and Draco would keep it that way, thank you oh so very much.   
No, he'd just have to try again later, preferably after Parkinson's heart was broken by Blaise, as it should be. Then, he'd swoop in and be the ever so comforting best friend and before he knew it, she'd be clinging off of him and practically begging for him to take her as his date.   
Yes, that was perfect. The ideal plan of action for a matter so pressing as this.   
He was still smiling like a lunatic when he left the potions classroom half an hour later, which had caused several people to give him odd expressions before he ran out into the corridor and promptly stopped running when he saw...  
Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson...kissing!   
What! No! No, this was not part of the plan!, Draco told himself angrily   
But indeed, that was what they were doing, locked at the lips, arms thrown around the other as they tried to get even closer.   
Feeling as if he were about to be sick, Draco stormed off for the only place he knew he could be alone right then, somewhere where he could have his sob-fest in peace.   
The librarian didn't even glance up from her book on ancient runes as he came in and that made the blond all the more grateful as he slouched into a chair and stared off into space, miserably.   
How dare he! Pansy was Draco's and only Draco's! His mother had said so! Pansy came from a long line of well-respected Pureblood clan, they were supposed to get married and settle down after they both graduated from Hogwarts...  
Okay, that wasn't entirely true. Or, at all.   
But, Draco had been in love with the stupid bitch since forever and had since then been desperately trying to win her deepest affections.  
He sighed, taking a look up at the shelves.   
Maybe, a good book will help me forget her...  
Then, he suddenly bolted upright and ran to the shelves.   
A book!   
Before, he knew it, Draco had found himself sneaking into the restricted section, but not before checking to see if the librarian was asleep. She was.   
Laughing manically, Draco leafed through every single book he could get his hands on, as he searched rapidly for a fast-acting spell, potion, anything that could help him win Pansy Parkinson over.   
At last he found it, it was a unique spell that when casted could piece together nine possible lives that said caster could possibly have. It was a rather simple spell really, and they really should've raised some sort of red flag in Draco's mind. It didn't.    
So, feeling like he honestly had nothing to lose, he cast the spell which was entirely in Latin and waited. Nothing happened.   
The fuck?   
Why is nothing happening?!  
Draco tried again.   
Still nothing.   
Grumbling about how fucking stupid a spell was that didn't work, Draco got up and left the library, seething.   
And then, it happened. Just as he was approaching the main staircase to go back down to the Slytherin common room.   
There was a blast of light, a sound like a cannon going off and then...  
Draco blinked.   
He was no longer standing atop the main staircase of Hogwarts, no he was somewhere else entirely but he smiled, because there was Pansy.   
~ 'I am sure that Drake here has informed you of our wedding plans?', a much older, less pug-faced Pansy asked as she sat at a large, elaborately decorated table with people that Draco could only guess were her parents.   
They both nodded and then smiled as they saw the two holding hands.   
'Yes, he told us all about it. The plans that is and frankly we can hardly wait!'  
Draco was practically beaming now.   
'I'm glad you both approve, I am just overjoyed to finally be getting to marry your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson. And, I know that you both must be pleased that she has found an adequate future husband. Especially, one from money.'  
The woman who Draco thought to be Pansy's mother nodded.   
'Yes, we were beyond happy to hear from our Pansy that she was going to be becoming part of the Malfoy family!'  
Draco smiled at them and then his fiancée.   
This was perfect.   
So perfect.   
He didn't need anything-~  
Suddenly though, the scene changed and Draco was now back at his parent's manor house but with someone else, entirely.   
~A girl who to his dismay looked nothing like Pansy did.    
'Honey, care to help me with these bags?', a she asked.   
Draco didn't have a fucking clue who she was, all he cared about was going back to Pansy. After all, they had a wedding to plan and have.   
'Draco? Love, are you alright?'  
'Uh yeah, sure, sure, do I know you?'  
The girl who was very much associated with the Ravenclaw house looked extremely hurt.   
She tugged at her school skirt nervously.   
'Of course you do, I'm Astoria Greengrass. Your girlfriend. We've been together for three years. Do you not remember?'  
Draco tried to smile, but he just wanted to see Pansy again.   
'Uh, no?', he asked and regretted it a moment later when Astoria threw a dirty look at him.   
'Why the hell not?!', she spat.   
Draco cringed.   
Oh great, she was the overly clingy type...  
'I don't know I-'~  
But he didn't get to finish because just then, he was swept up into another possible life-option.   
Only this one was a little...different? Okay, a hell of a lot different.   
~'Sweetie, that you?' , a voice asked but it wasn't-it wasn't.   
Oh shit.   
Draco thought as suddenly a very much older looking Blaise fucking Zabini entered the Slytherin common room and promptly sat himself on the other's lap.   
Squirming with uneasiness, Draco tried to get the stupid boy off of him but Blaise seemed to take that as a sign to move closer and then-  
Oh hell no!   
He was snogging him?! Snogging him!   
And, the blond just wanted to die.   
Die. Die. Die.   
Luckily, Blaise soon stopped when he noticed that his boyfriend was not kissing him back and gave him an odd look.   
'What's wrong?'  
I don't like you! I don't like you! I don't fucking like you!   
'Dray?'  
Oh nuh uh! He did not just call him that! He did not!   
'Zabini, what the actual hell?! I mean, really what the hell?!'  
'Draco, I wanted to kiss you! We're together, remember?'  
No! No! No! No-  
'R-really? But, I thought you liked-'~  
And just like that, he was once again whisked off into another life.   
Draco sighed, he was really starting to despise this spell.   
~'Drakey-Poo, I'm back!'  
Draco caught the sight of red hair before he knew who it was and forced himself to move on to the next one. ~  
Fucking hell no!   
He was not in any such life, marrying a fucking Weasley! Never!   
The next four lives were no better. Really, Draco was positive that someone was out to get him and they weren't going to stop anytime soon.   
He saw visions of being romantically involved with Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger (that one was the worse by far!) and even Severus Snape!   
Ugh, after this was all over Draco was going to need serious therapy and a lot of Dreamless Sleep Potion.   
At last, he was transported into the last final life, and just as he was he realized something crucial. He was going to have to pick one of the nine lives to live in before-   
Crap!   
He wasn't even sure how to control this fucking spell! How the hell was he going to get back to Pansy?!   
He sighed as the scene materialized before him.   
He'd have to figure that out later.   
Right now...   
~'Draco?'  
Said boy turned and was immediately faced with Harry Freaking Potter, the bloody Chosen One!   
'I-I need to tell you something.'  
They were outside, still in the castles vast grounds and seemed to be just talking rather casually about well...life.   
'What is it, Harry?'  
Draco froze.   
He never called Potter, Harry!   
'I-I think I'm falling for you.'  
Silence. Draco was praying he wouldn't end up kissing yet another bloke, today.   
'Say something please, Draco. Or, I'll feel like a bloody idiot.'  
'What is there to say?'  
And, it was true. Draco was in one word...speechless.   
'Well, you could start by telling me that you love me too? That you've been waiting for me as long as I have?'  
Draco just shook his head before he even said anything. He hadn't.   
'Potter...'  
Harry gave him a hurt look.   
'Oh, so it's Potter, now? After all we've been through?!'  
Been through?  
'Yes. It's always been Potter.'  
'I-I thought-'  
'I guess you thought wrong'  
Harry looked beyond devastated. He stared up at Draco with sad, green eyes.   
'Then, who is it? Who's got your heart?'  
Draco sighed, he didn't like upsetting yet another person, today.   
'Pansy'  
Harry pulled away from him, starting to stand up.   
'Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?!'  
Draco nodded.   
'The very same'  
'Oh...'  
'Potter look, I'm-'~  
And just like that, Draco was back at Hogwarts, about to fall down the main set of stairs.    
He tried to steady his breathing as his eyes flicked around the castle, quickly.   
What the hell had just happened?   
And, what life was he living?  
Walking back downstairs and entering the Slytherin common room, gave him part of his answer.   
Pansy and Blaise were cuddled up together on one of the dark, green couches, still snogging.   
So, he wasn't with her or her apparent boyfriend.   
He sighed.   
Even in an alternate universe, the world was against him.   
So, Draco left the common room and instead went into the Great Hall.   
Ron was sneaking lovely-dovey glances at Hermione who was flushing behind her book.   
Well then, that was good. He wasn't with Granger or the Weasel.   
He could live with that.   
And, Neville and Luna were also casting sickening looks of love to each other. So, that was out.   
Also, Snape had yet to run up and passionately snog him, so that life was definitely not gonna be happening anytime soon.   
Then who? Who had he ended up with? Who had his subconscious paired him with?   
Certainly not-  
And then, he saw him. Standing right near the entrance to the Great Hall.   
It was Potter and he was smiling at the blond-haired Slytherin as he approached.   
"About time you got up!", he teased playfully, running a hand through the other's hair.   
And suddenly, Draco realized something.  
He'd dozed off in the middle of class this morning which meant that it had all been some crazy, warped dream. Well, most of it, anyway.   
"Potter, I wasn't gone that long!"  
Harry sighed and pulled Draco closer.   
"Long enough..."  
Draco sighed and then chuckled at his boyfriend's neediness.   
"Okay, okay, what happened?"  
Harry shrugged and then flashed him a grin.   
"You tell me."  
But, Draco just sighed as Harry caught hold of his lips and brought him into a kiss.   
After a few moments, he pulled away, slightly.   
"It's a long story."  
And, to Draco's horror, the stupidly attractive boy that he was apparently with, smiled before whispering in his ear: "I've got time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I completely forgot to mention Astoria at the end...oh well, whatever! XD #nobodycares


	5. ~But, We're Not A Couple!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, everyone!   
> So yeah, I finally have another Drarry one-shot for you all!   
> And, can I just say that I love to read smut (like, practically everyone else XD) but I can't seem to write it that well...or so I've found.   
> Anyway, I'll let you peeps be the judge of that. 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

It all started when Albus Dumbledore got a uniquely, brilliant idea and had to share it with everyone. An idea that unsurprisingly, did not go as well as he'd expected...  
"Students of Hogwarts, it is with my deepest joy that I am announcing a new development at the school, more so a contest of sorts. But, very much unlike that of the fourth year TriWizard Tournament, this undertaking is strictly voluntary and will not be evaluated with your overall year-end grade.", he added as Hermione Jean Granger frowned slightly and instead directed her attention back on her current reading material of choice: '1001 Potion Recipes and When To Use Them'. If it wasn't of the academic sort, then she might as well not give it a second thought.   
"However, despite its unimportance in your scholarly endeavours, this competition might benefit some of you to a much more personal degree. Now then, I do suppose I should stop before the cauldron boils over, so to speak and tell you what it is you all will be participating in, if you choose to do so. Very well, Professor McGonagall and I have devised what we hope will be a very enjoyable contest here at Hogwarts as well as perhaps among other schools. We are calling it the 'H.C.C. Awards'. H.C.C. standing for: Hogwarts's Cutest Couple Award. Of course, the name of the competition will be altered slightly depending on which school or schools are participating, but it is still the very same contest and we hope that most of you will take part. As a final note, before we begin our start-of-year feast, I should probably mention to you all that when we say that this undertaking is voluntary, what we mean is that you as the individual nominated with said partner does not have a say in the goings on, but rather your friends that nominate you do. So, if by chance you get in as a contestant, you can discuss the matter with your fellow colleagues and not the school staff. Anyway, that is all, hope all of you take part in this endeavour and before we begin this new school year, are there any questions?"  
Not surprisingly, it was Hermione's hand that shot up first into the air.   
Dumbledore regarded her with a curious yet thoughtful look.   
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
Hermione's face flushed slightly at being spoken to by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, himself. But, she quickly fixed him with an imploring look.   
"You-you said that this contest is strictly voluntary and that it is up to our friends whether we are picked to compete or not?"  
He nodded.   
"Yes, indeed that is what we have all decided. Are you quite alright with that?", he asked, earning another embarrassed flush from the dark-haired girl.  
Hermione gave a final nod and breathed out a long sigh as her eyes flicked over to her boyfriend Ron Weasley and her friend Harry Potter.   
I guess it can't be that bad  
She thought to herself.  
Besides, it's not like anyone's going to nominate Ron and I...  
Then, she groaned as a sudden realization struck her.   
Was she daft?   
Of course they would!   
Ron seemed to have figured this out too, because he kept on refusing to meet his girlfriend's gaze.   
Finally, Hermione just decided to let the matter of the contest drop and focused instead on eating a fair-sized portion of potato salad, her book propped up against the side of the table as she started to immerse herself in it again.   
Across the room, Draco Lucius Malfoy had his chin in his hands, his pale fingers clasped loosely together as he pondered the Headmaster's words that were still buzzing like a hive of infuriated bees in his head.   
Really, the idea was brilliant and he was upset that he hadn't thought of something like it, sooner.   
Just then though, he had another conflicting thought, one that he wished to strongly block out.   
No doubt Potter and the Weaslette will end up winning     
Draco cringed at that and forced himself to stare at Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini who were currently sending nauseatingly lovey-dovey looks at each other.   
They probably think they're going to win  
Then, he promptly wanted to hurl when the dark-skinned boy reached out to grab the basket of hot dinner rolls on the table and 'accidentally' brushed his fingers with hers.   
Yeah, right. Not a chance...   
He thought.   
People would sooner join the Dark Lord, then side with 'Hogwart's Most Nauseatingly Love-Struck Couple'  
So, he at last went back to tucking into his meat, potatoes and steamed vegetables with barely the slightest interest in eating.   
No, he honestly could've cared less about his dinner now that there was this competition to worry about and occupy his long hours.   
Now, he'd have to watch Potter as he and the Weaslette got nominated and then won the contest with flying colours. And sure, everyone would love that. Oh, he was damn near positive that the Weasel clan would be beyond thrilled and before he knew it, they'd be planning an elaborate wedding for the two. The Golden Boy and his She-Weasel.    
Suddenly, feeling increasingly bothered by the turn of events, Draco made to stand and abruptly left the Slytherin table. But, if Pansy and Blaise noticed his departure, then they didn't bother to go after him because they were still too caught up in each other's embrace.   
Sighing, he hurriedly passed the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, only to hesitate for a moment when he was in close proximity of where Potter sat at the Gryffindor table, an arm loosely wrapped around a shorter, red-head girl who was grinning madly up at him.   
Draco tore his eyes away from the sickening sight of the She-Weasel practically straddling Potter and reached out so that his pale hand made contact with the rough wood of one of the Great Hall doors. A startling contrast against the dark, polished mahogany.   
But, just as he was about to step out into the main hall and dash off for the Slytherin common room for a suddenly much-needed rest, he felt a hand stop him, as it lightly pressed against his.   
He stopped, feeling his breath hitch at the action.   
Slowly, Draco forced himself to look up at whoever was preventing him leaving and his breath caught in his throat again, as he beheld two shimmering, emerald green orbs hidden behind small, dark, circular frames. He knew the figure better than he knew his own and wasn't surprised when he glanced over at them again, their ebony hair blacker than ink as it lay tousled about it's head.   
There was a long silence before Potter finally realized how odd this must look to everyone else present and he gently removed his hand off of Draco's. Then, he took a few tentative steps backwards, eyes still fixed on the blond.   
After a few more moments, he spoke.   
"What were you doing?", he asked, and mentally cursed when he heard the evident amount of concern in his voice.   
If Draco noticed he didn't mock the other, rather he just shrugged, subconsciously slipping both hands into his robe's pockets.   
"Does it matter?", he shot back, his chin raised slightly in an act of defiance.   
Harry sighed and tried again, this time with a more tactful approach.   
"Were you on your way to nominate Parkinson and Zabini over there?", he asked, gesturing slightly over to the Slytherin table where said couple was busy now eating each other's faces off.   
At the staff table, Professor Minerva McGonagall was trying to remain as stoic as possible but truthfully, she was seconds away from actually hexing the two of them apart.   
Draco scoffed loudly and then shook his head.   
"Why in Merlin's magical name would I do that?"  
It was Harry's turn to shrug, he sighed.   
"I don't know. Just a thought."  
The corner of Draco's mouth turned up slightly in an amused smirk.   
"Well, I guess you thought wrong."  
Harry didn't say anything, just cast a glance back at his house table where Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville were watching him.   
He turned back to face the blond Slytherin who was still leaning into the door, but now he was regarding Potter with an odd look.   
The din of cutlery and chattering voices began to dim and faded into the background as unnecessary noise, as Draco finally attempted to speak again.  
"So, I assume that you and the Weaslette will no doubt be nominated."  
It wasn't a question that fell from Draco's parted lips, but despite himself, Harry felt obligated to respond.   
"Probably, although I'd much prefer if we weren't. Ron and 'Mione honestly deserve the title as Hogwart's Cutest Couple more than Ginny and I do."  
Hmm, interesting   
Draco thought.   
But, he decided to keep that comment to himself.   
"How is Ginerva, anyway?", the blond asked after a long moment, causing Harry to be taken aback at the other's sudden interest in his girlfriend's well-being.   
"F-fine.", he stammered.   
"She's-she's fine."   
He hoped that his tone was sufficient enough to give Malfoy a hint to back off.  
It wasn't.   
"Oh, just fine? I would've thought that being with the Chosen One would cause her to be more than just fine, don't you, Potter?"  
Both immediately froze, Harry due to the fact that his enemy had just uttered his surname for the first time that evening and Draco, because he hadn't meant to let it slip.   
Harry stared at his nemesis for a very long moment, silently contemplating his questions. During which, he kept his gaze firmly locked on Draco, green staring into grey.   
It was the blond who finally broke the trance-like state between them with a dry cough.   
Potter must have realized by that point that he had been staring off at Draco Malfoy for much, much too long and awkwardly cleared his throat. Then, at last, Harry turned away from the other boy and started waking quickly back over to his place at the Gryffindor table. But, as he started to hurry past, Draco thought that he distinctly heard him mutter something incomprehensible under his breath and so he spoke aloud to the dark-haired boy once more.   
"Bloody hell! What is it now, Malfoy?!"  
Draco inwardly winced at the enraged undertone in Harry's-no Potter's voice.   
He extracted both hands from the confines of his robe pockets and began to stroll towards the other, his pale, silver-grey eyes fixated on the other's, which were a breathtaking, emerald green. A mesmerizing green that was more intoxicatingly beautiful than it really should've been. The kind of intoxicating, that made it way too easy to get lost in them, the endless pools of dark emerald seemed to put even the Slytherin house colours to shame.   
Draco shuddered at his sudden realization that he found Potter's eyes to be mesmerizing, intoxicating even...   
Slowly, he shook his head, the shock of platinum, white blond hair that rested atop his head, swaying slightly with the action. He had forgotten to gel it back this morning, mainly due to the fact that he had been once again having yet another stupid, lovely dream about Saint Potter. Only in Draco Malfoy's dreams, Saint Potter was no saint at all... No, in his dreams, his terribly, wonderful dreams, Potter was Harry and Harry was perfection in its most divine form. Practically, a likeness of Merlin, himself! But, it wasn't like he could control what he dreamed about at night, because he could not and that was what made it all the more frightening and at the exact same time, exhilarating.   
Draco sighed, feeling the way he always did when he at last seemed to realize that he had zoned out for probably the billionth time, once again because he had started thinking about Harry.   
Yes, Harry. But, only in the Slytherin's mind was he, Harry. Only when he was absolutely positive nobody could sense what he felt for the stupid, bloody, insufferable prat. Otherwise, Harry was Potter and remained such every day. Draco could deal with Harry as Potter, it was when Potter became Harry that Draco knew his resolve was wearing impossibly thin. Too thin it seemed.   
"Malfoy? Hello, earth to Malfoy?"  
Draco was suddenly pulled from his stupor by the sound of Potter's voice cutting through the haze in his warped mind. But now, it sounded angrier than ever.   
"Malfoy! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! Malfoy? Malfoy!"  
He tried not to cringe as Harry-no, no Potter said the word 'wrong' like it was purposely directed at him. Like maybe, maybe he knew already Draco's deepest, darkest secret without him actually saying nothing whatsoever.   
"There is nothing wrong with me, Potter.", he shot back at the Gryffindor.   
And then just as quickly: "Perhaps the one with something wrong is you!"  
Harry actually gaped at him, as if the very thought was ridiculous.   
"I am afraid you are once again mistaken, Malfoy. There is nothing wrong with me!"  
Draco chuckled, feeling rather bemused at Potter's outburst and also finding the way he stood there just seething with built-up rage to be so incredibly hot...  
Damn Potter, if you don't stop this right now, I'll have no choice but to drag you out of this hall and teach you a lesson...  
He thought and bit his lip to hold himself back from letting out a strained whimper that was fighting to erupt from his throat.   
How dare Potter tease him like this?! How dare he walk over to him in the first place and stop him from leaving the Great Hall! How dare a infuriatingly hot Gryffindor turn him on...  
What happened next was instantaneous and totally unexpected.  
Draco actually growled and lunged forward to grab hold of Potter's red and gold-striped tie as he then pulled him through the double doors and out of the Great Hall.   
This didn't seem to phase anyone. After all, it was common knowledge that Potter and Malfoy were enemies and that they always got into some sort of fight. Only Ron Weasley looked concerned for his best friend's well-being as he urgently elbowed his girlfriend roughly in the arm, Hermione Granger.  
Hermione looked up instantly from her current book of choice and shot him a death glare, only to have her expression falter when she caught sight of his distressed-looking face. It didn't take an expert in reading one's emotions, to realize that he was most definitely, distraught with understandable worry.   
So, figuring that she might as well be the good girlfriend and help him get Harry back, Hermione got up from her place on the bench, tucked her book under her arm and extended her other hand out to Ron, pulling him to his feet.   
Once standing, both gave each other identical looks and dashed out of the Great Hall before Professor Snape or McGonagall could catch sight of them.   
Meanwhile down a far ways in a secluded alcove of the corridor, Draco Malfoy was trying to ravish Harry against the stone wall but the stupid boy kept struggling, as he tried in haste to break free of the other's hold on him.  
"Hold still, Potter!", Draco hissed out, as Harry attempted to bring up a fist to punch his face in.   
"No! Malfoy, let me go! Right now!"  
Smirking, Draco pressed Harry harder into the wall causing the other to stop suddenly at the feeling, during which time, Malfoy finally captured his lips hurriedly in a rough kiss.   
Oh, and that was good. That was damn good. So incredibly good. Draco swore he saw those cheesy fireworks people say exist only in your imagination. It was that good.   
So, Draco leaned in again and pushed his lips against Harry's unresponsive ones, groaning in frustration when the other refused to give in.   
He ran his tongue over the thin, sealed line of Potter's perfect, plush, petal-soft lips, trying in haste to tear the boy's walls down. Draco actually began to nibble, bite and slowly suck at the delectable flesh of Harry Potter's lips until he could successfully pull the Gryffindor's bottom lip in between his teeth.   
Somewhere off in the distance, Harry could hear himself as he panted against Malfoy's open mouth and that was when he felt it, his breath gave a startled, abrupt hitch as Draco's tongue pushed into his own moist cavern.   
They started to battle, tongues fighting tongues as they seemed to press closer together so that their chests practically rose and fell, rhythmically.   
Draco started to moan at the intense feeling of satisfaction washing over him and he began to press his hips forward into Potter's. This causing Harry to moan out as well.   
Yes, truth be told, it still unnerved Harry greatly that he was kissing Draco Malfoy, his enemy of all people. But honestly, it felt so good despite being from someone he hated deeply, and that was why he didn't stop as Draco's hands began to find their way underneath his school robes, immediately grasping hold of his hips. Then, he started pressing into Harry again, and with this leverage it was even better than before, as Harry continued to pant into his mouth and moan, brokenly.   
Kissing him even harder, Draco moved his hands across the expanse of Potter's body once more beneath his robes and smirked triumphantly when his fingers brushed over the waistband of his trouser's.   
Carefully, he pushed a finger down past the elastic and began to slowly pull at the fabric that had in his opinion, no right to be hiding the rest of Harry's gorgeous body.   
Harry groaned at the feeling of Draco's hands so low beneath his trousers and continued to snog the other with as much force as he could.   
It was the sound of a button popping open that suddenly brought Harry back to reality and he wrenched his mouth away from Draco's as he looked down at where his so-called enemy's pale hands rested.   
Then he pushed back and then forward, trying to seek out that wonderful fiction that was provided by Draco pressing his hips against his own.   
The blond, taking this as a good sign, went back to undressing the object of his deepest affections who was right in front of him and slowly started to unzip Harry's trousers, as he ever so gently, pushed them down his legs.  
Harry sighed at the feeling of the cool air hitting his now exposed legs and pushed against Draco once more, the feeling now even better than before, without his pants in the way.  
But somehow, it still wasn't enough. No, Harry desperately needed to feel Draco against him without a scrap of bothersome, unnecessary clothing in the way...   
And, that was the realization that set him into action.   
Suddenly, Draco gasped as he felt hands reach out to grip his own hips beneath his robes and they were Potter's hands, Harry's hands and that made it so much better.  
"P-potter!", Draco hissed out, causing the other to smirk as he caught ahold of the pale, unblemished flesh of Malfoy's hips once again, squeezing the supple skin beneath his callused fingers before he ran them across the bones that were jutting out, slightly.   
If someone would have walked over to where they were currently situated against the stone wall and saw them both hurriedly kissing and pulling at each other's clothes, Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to live that down. But, such thoughts did not seem to matter right at that moment because just then, the dark-haired Gryffindor heard a sound pass through the blond Slytherin's lips, that seemed to stop all the cogs winding against each other inside his brain, at once.   
"Oh...Potter...", Draco moaned out, as his hands pulled the other's body even closer and began to press himself up against the firm, rigid muscles that ran throughout it. He didn't seem to realize what he was doing to the shorter boy, until he heard him groan out his own name, a mere whisper in the vacant, expanse of the corridor.   
"Mmm...Malfoy..."  
After that, neither could hold back and before Draco knew it, he had unbuckled and pulled Potter's trousers down so that they pooled around his ankles with his boxers following suite.   
Then, once he had gotten Harry completely undressed, Draco just stood back to admire the whole of Potter's body in its entirety, until finally he leaned in again, kissing the other with a renewed passion.   
"Merlin, you should see yourself right now, Potter...all stripped down and with your eyes fixed on me like that...it's like you can't wait to have me...", his voice tapered off as Harry whimpered.   
"Do you want me, Potter? Want this? Do you want me to take you right here up against this very wall? Do you want me to fuck you until you scream my name? Do you want me to pound into you so fucking hard that you won't be able to walk properly for a week? Do you, Potter? C'mon, tell me, I know you do..."  
Harry couldn't speak let alone barely breathe, but despite that minor complication he somehow found a way to inform Draco of what he wanted, by pressing himself ever closer to the other until he felt their clothed erections rub slightly against each other. Which earned him a loud, almost guttural moan from Malfoy, who looked ready to ravish him within the next few seconds.   
And, that was exactly what the blond started to do after they met once again in another heated, open-mouthed kiss.   
Potter was yearning for Draco's touch, but the Slytherin also just wanted desperately to watch his longtime nemesis fall slowly apart underneath him, as he listened to every moan, every sound the Gryffindor made credited to his doing.   
Finally having the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, Saint Potter, bloody amazing Harry James Potter was Draco's idea of the best Christmas and birthday gift all wrapped up into one glorious package. One that he would savour and yet devour all at once. One that if he had anything to say for it, Draco would never, ever let go of again.   
So, with a renewed sense of determination, he let his hand trail slowly down Harry's well-built form and only stopped to push it firmly against said boy's crotch. He began to rub the spot, slowly at first, but then gradually picked up a steady pace as he heard Harry groan out his contentment.   
Draco stopped abruptly and quickly pulled his hand back as if it had just been hit with a stinging hex. Harry, who had been in complete bliss with his so-called rival's hand pressed against his cock, glanced up and fixed him with a look.   
"Malfoy?...", he asked uncertainly, ignoring the deeper, huskier tone that had somehow now made itself apparent in his voice.  
But, he didn't get to finish, because in a split second, Draco was kissing him again with a ferocity and passion so intense that he barely noticed the slight movement of the blond's hands as they grasped tightly to his hips.   
Then, there was an awkward bout of silence as Draco seemed to just stand there, staring at nothing but the ever-enticing, gorged, leaking organ at stood fully up at attention.   
Harry thought about saying something, anything, to knock the blond out of his stupor, but all thoughts were suddenly dashed, when Draco did something that made all of Potter's remaining blood rush south.   
Draco Bloody Malfoy, the same boy who had bullied and sought out to make Harry Potter's life an absolute living hell for many long years, slowly dropped to his knees and clasped a firm hand around the base of his dick. Then, he gazed up at Harry with his silver-grey eyes that were now more black than anything else, because his pupils had dilated and now appeared to be two ebony, dark, pools boring into Potter's very being. And well, Harry was damn proud of himself for not instantly coming at the sight.   
More silence and then Draco took a deep breath, let it out a few moments later and then spread his legs slightly apart so that he could get more comfortable in his place on the floor. When he was satisfied, he stared up at Harry once more, like he was Draco Malfoy's whole entire fucking universe (maybe he was) and very slowly lowered his mouth over his prize.   
Harry couldn't speak, only moaned as he felt Draco's wet, hot mouth envelop him, swallow him down. His hands reaching below to grasp the other's white, blond hair, as he sucked and began to rock his hips towards that inner moist cavern that he honestly didn't know if he'd ever be able to go without ever again.   
What would his friends say if they could see him now? With Malfoy sucking him off up against a wall outside the Great Hall in a secluded alcove, that one could easily just walk into at any given time?   
No doubt, Hermione would reprimand Harry later for being so crass to engage in such activities (especially with their deemed rival!) so bloody close to the whole fucking rest of the school.   
But right now, he could've cared less. Draco Malfoy was down on his bloody knees in front of Harry, bloody blowing him like it was what he was born to do. Like, he had been a bloody prostitute in another life. And Merlin, if he was going to give a damn if someone did stumble upon them, because Draco was way too good at this for it to be his first time attempting it and if he didn't bloody well stop soon, Harry just knew he was going to cum spectacularly down his throat.   
Which he did, a matter of seconds later and just about lost it even more, when Draco actually swallowed it all, lapping it up at a furious pace, literally sucking it out of the softening tip.   
At last though, when he was finished, Harry pulled him up off the ground and kissed him in a way that was hardly appropriate for two students to do within school hours, but of course, being blown by your supposed enemy was also something that was seen as not to be done during school hours, so Harry couldn't really give a damn. He'd just had the best blowjob in his fucking life and wasn't about to concern himself with the morality behind the matter. Neither, it seemed was Draco by the looks of things. He clung onto Harry and let him lead their kiss, sighing at the sensation of Potter's tongue colliding with his. And, he moaned softly when he realized that the other individual could no doubt taste himself as they did so. With that knowledge, Draco came in his pants, still gripping Harry as he rocked his hips desperately against Harry's, riding his high of sensual bliss. Then finally, he collapsed bonelessly causing Harry to fall with him.   
He took a few quick, unsteady breaths before daring to look up at Harry.   
"That-that was...that was-"  
"Bloody fucking amazing!", Harry said for them both and Draco nodded, his eyes still shining with undeniable want and lust.   
They stayed there on the floor, panting and trying to comprehend what in Merlin's name had just happened, before at last both of them slowly got to their feet and started to redress quickly. Then, when they were once again decent and didn't look like they had been shagging in a bloody school corridor, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy exchanged a look and joined hands before dashing back towards the ornate, double doors of the Great Hall.   
Instantly, they were thrown into complete chaos as they saw the whole entirety of the school turn their bodies towards them and then cringed outwardly at the sounds of screams and shrieks that followed.   
Seamus Finnegan had taken one look at the way Harry's tie was now hanging from his shirt collar rather precariously and then promptly ran over to Dean Thomas and kissed him, the both of them giggling like the crazed schoolgirls they should've been.   
Pansy Parkinson smirked knowingly and mouthed something incredibly suggestive to Draco, before giving them a thumbs up. Likewise, Blaise Zabini was the one who bothered to notice Harry and Draco's clasped hands and hollered "GET SOME!" so loudly that it got the attention of the staff table, where the professors had been watching the whole scene rapidly unfold, with barely any shock whatsoever.   
Neville Longbottom, who had been secretly passing notes with Luna Lovegood suddenly dropped his quill and parchment and turned with a look of surprise to stare at Harry. But, it was hard to tell if he was shocked or just upset that he hadn't been told sooner. Whatever the reason was, he immediately shook the shoulder closest to him that belonged to one Ron Weasley and Ron paled instantly and let go of his half-eaten drum stick of chicken, so that it hit the floor with a dull thud. Then, he shot his gaze over to Harry and Malfoy (Malfoy, of all bloody people!) and tried not to be sick when he too, saw their joined hands.   
The only student who didn't at all seemed phased by any of this was Hermione Granger, she was just sitting at her spot at the Gryffindor table, reading the same book she'd been reading earlier, only now she seemed to be totally immersed with it as all around her, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fell into a great calamity.    
Harry guessed rather bemusedly that she had put a silencing charm around her so that she would by no such means be disturbed.   
Seconds later, he was proved to have been correct, when she at last marked her place and closed the book, before standing up and dissolving the charm so that an excited and frenzied buzz of chatter became apparent once more. But, rather then ask the others just what had gotten them all riled up, Hermione strode over to Harry and gave him and Draco a warm smile.   
"About time you lot got done out there.", she said, eyeing them both before grinning.   
"Honestly, did you not think that we all couldn't hear you? If that's the case, then you both must be completely daft. Really, I wouldn't be surprised if the students at Durmstrang and Beauxbatons heard you both. You were quite loud..."  
" 'Mione, I-I can explain you see, Malfoy and I got into a bit of a row and we thought instead of fighting in here we'd take it elsewhere."  
It wasn't all a lie, they had been fighting at first. Then, they'd been kissing and then...other stuff.   
But, Hermione just shook her head.   
"Harry, I know, okay? We all do and frankly we couldn't be more happy for you and Draco. Oh, and also...", she started to say, as she then fished in her robe pockets for something.   
They waited and at last she extracted a piece of parchment that appeared to contain both of their names in red ink.   
"You've been nominated!", Hermione exclaimed happily as she thrust the note at Harry.   
For a moment, he regarded it in silence before he then passed it to Draco who blanched.   
"But, we're not a couple!", he protested, and Harry after a long moment gave a slight nod.   
She stood in front of them and crossed her arms over her chest and fixed them both with a 'really?' look.   
"What?", Harry demanded after a few moments.   
She sighed.   
"Harry..."  
He shook his head and slowly let go of Draco's hand.   
"No, don't 'Harry' me, Hermione! You know damn well that Draco and I are not together!"  
Draco nodded, but he seemed rather...reluctant.   
She rolled her eyes, paying Harry no mind.    
"Well, I'm pretty sure the majority of Hogwarts would honestly doubt that. Really, are you honestly going to pretend that we didn't all just over hear you and Draco getting down in the bloody corridor, Harry? Are you?! Because, if you are then you Harry James Potter, are a bloody fucking coward and I hope you lose the competition because nobody's going to want to be with you now, anyway!"  
She stopped then, realizing all of what she'd just said.   
"Sorry, but it's true. So, why in the name of Merlin can't you admit it?"  
"Admit what?"  
Hermione pressed a finger to the bridge of her nose.   
Sighing, she glanced over at Draco who still despite everything going on, seemed to stay resolutely beside Harry. She flashed him a grateful smile. One that said that she supported how he felt about her best friend.   
"That you're in love with him! That you've been in love with Draco Malfoy for Merlin only knows how long! Because, guess what, Harry? He's been in love with you, too!"  
Both Draco and Harry stilled at her words, flushed profusely and refused to risk a glance at the other.   
Then, there was more silence as Harry finally managed to find his voice.   
"Okay, okay, yeah. You got me. I'm in love with Malfoy, are you happy now?"  
Hermione grinned wickedly and over at the Slytherin table, Pansy mirrored the expression.   
"You-you're in love with me?", Draco asked, as if he honestly just couldn't fathom such a possibility.   
Harry shrugged and then he chuckled, the sound seeming to reverberate throughout the large room.   
"Yeah, I guess I am."  
Draco regarded him with a mischievous look.   
"You guess?"  
Harry sighed and laughed again.   
"No, I don't have to guess."  
A pause. The whole student and teaching body watched with baited breath.   
"Because, I know.", he finally said, as he leant in and captured the blond's lips in a passionate kiss.   
Chaos rang throughout the Great Hall as the two least likely individuals to fall for each other, started to snog like it was the only thing they knew how to do.   
In the end, it was Severus Snape who was sent to break up their little impending love-fest as well as to present them with the trophy that they had by a unanimous vote, won.   
"It is my utmost pleasure", Snape said, shooting daggers at Dumbledore who was to blame for him having to do this.   
"That I bestow the following award to the couple who have been chosen as this year's Hogwarts's Cutest Couple trophy to our first ever LGBT nominees", he paused to glare harder at Albus.   
"Please raise your wands for Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy.", he finished in a monotone before begrudgingly presenting a large, elaborate, golden trophy to the two of them, who were only able to gape at him and everyone else in shock.   
"We-we won?!", Draco asked his godfather, his eyes wide and disbelieving.  
Snape sighed, but the one of the corners of his mouth turned up into what Harry could only guess was his attempt at a smile.   
"Yes Draco, you and Potter here somehow managed to single-handedly win our first ever H.C.C. Contest. Congratulations."   
Draco nodded sheepishly.   
"Uh, okay."  
"Now then, to announce the other awards for the runners up. In 2nd place, we have Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. In 3rd place, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."  
At this, both Luna and Neville exchanged identical looks and grinned.   
Snape ignored the applause.   
"Our honourable mentions are: Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, and Ginny Weasley and Victor Krum."  
Instantly, all eyes were fixed on Ginny.   
"But, he doesn't even go here!", wailed a Hufflepuff girl with auburn hair.   
Ginny gave the girl a look.   
"So? We're together and that's all that matters! Besides, it's not like we won!"  
The girl cowered low in her seat at that and didn't dare to look over at Ginny, again.   
At long last, they all left the hall, Draco with an arm thrown hap-hazardously around Harry, who was beaming at him from ear to ear as he hoisted the large trophy into the air. Beside them, Ron embraced Hermione and they both looked fondly at the smaller-sized trophy they'd received. On Draco's side, Seamus and Dean were gallivanting along causing him to snap at them in annoyance. They just laughed and stared at each other fondly.   
Somewhere in the midst of students, Neville and Luna were chatting happily about something to do with plants and Herbology, while Pansy congratulated him for having the guts to date 'Looney-Lovegood'. Neville didn't seem bothered by her teasing though, just smiled and told her that he wished her lots of luck with her newfound relationship with Blaise.   
"Bloody wanker.", she had said after he was gone before her and Zabini promptly burst into a fit of uncharacteristic giggles.   
Of course, Ginny was off somewhere, most likely trailing behind her older brother and his bookish girlfriend.   
Slowly, they all branched off and went to their own common rooms until the only two standing there were undoubtably Harry and Draco.   
"So, I guess I'll see you later then?"  
Draco nodded and grinned at him.   
"Yeah, you will. Room of Requirement. 7:30 tonight, don't be late."  
Harry smirked and grabbed ahold of Draco's hips tightly before leaning in to kiss him.   
When he pulled back, he had the definite look of someone who wasn't quite ready to depart from somewhere, or rather someone, just yet.   
"Yep. I'll be there."  
A pause.   
"Don't go too insane without me."  
Draco chuckled at that and Harry slowly and very reluctantly removed his hands from his hips.   
"I won't."  
"Promise?", Harry asked, already knowing the answer as he said the words.   
"Nope, but I'll try.", the blond told him with his signature smirk and then kissed him quickly on the cheek before he then began to walk away.   
Sighing, Harry watched his boyfriend (Draco Malfoy was his boyfriend of all people!) disappear down the long corridor which led to the Slytherin common room and made a mental note to visit him there sometime.   
Under the cover of his invisibility cloak, of course...


	6. ~In Which Draco Malfoy Stares at Harry Potter Way Too Often~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Based on the picture that goes with it on my Wattpad. I just had this idea for a cute Drarry one-shot and went with it. Hope you don't mind... 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

"Mate, Malfoy's staring at you again.", Ron Weasley whispered to his best friend and fellow Gryffindor house member Harry Potter, as they slowly descended the long aisle that ran down the middle between the two rows of desks on either side.  
"Hmm?", the other boy inquired distractedly, as he tried to force the nervous flush that was rapidly overtaking him, off his face.  
"Harry, he's eyeing you up like you're a bloody gazelle and he's a lion ready to go in for the kill!", the redhead exclaimed, silently exasperated at just how calm the other was at a time like this.  
But, Harry just laughed slightly, then coughed to mask the sudden outburst and shrugged. This caused Ron to look directly at him, mouth agape.  
Before anything else could be said on the matter at hand though, Professor Snape snapped angrily at the both of them to take their seats, putting an abrupt end to their discussion for now... 

~~~~~ 

"I'm telling you mate, he's plotting your death!", Ron said to Harry as the two stood in the school's greenhouse where they were supposed to be repotting enchanted snapdragons, but Draco had his gaze firmly locked on the Chosen One, who was none the wiser.  
Harry simply shook his head and chuckled at his friend's suspicions, before reaching for the nearby watering can and sprinkling his own repotted flowers, their petals instantly seeming to become a brighter shade of fuchsia.  
"Ron, if he wanted to murder me, he would've already done so by now. Probably, even gone so far as to make it seem as if Voldemort did it."  
The redhead winced outwardly at the sound of the most powerful dark wizard's name falling through his friend's lips, but immediately covered the action by grabbing his own bushel of snapdragons and shoving them quickly into a terracotta pot beside him.  
"WEASLEY! DON'T MANHANDLE THE PLANTS!", came Professor Sprout's angry voice, and Ron froze when he saw his the now squashed looking plant before him.  
He sighed in defeat and turned to ask Neville Longbottom for help in fixing his demented bushel of flowers and Harry likewise, continued to concentrate on his own plant.  
For now, the issue of Draco Malfoy once again staring at him was dropped... 

~~~~~

"Harry, maybe Ronald's right about Malfoy."  
Harry gave an overly frustrated sigh as Hermione Granger appeared in the library doorway. She had several books in her arms, but if they were starting to cause her discomfort than she didn't show it.  
" 'Mione relax, it's not serious. He's just being...Malfoy."  
But, the dark-haired girl just frowned and walked over to where he sat, a book for their 'History of Magic' class laying unopened on the tabletop, as he stared absently at it, hoping to simply commit its contents to memory, without it actually being open. After all, they had an upcoming test on 'Wizarding Wars' and such and he was not about to nearly fail. Again.  
"I don't think so, and of course it's not. That's your godfather who is."  
Harry didn't even bother glancing up.  
"Ha-ha, very funny, Hermione."  
The girl grinned and then decided it was best to just let the matter go.  
She sighed, pulling out a chair to sit down.  
"Care for some assistance?", she asked, gesturing to the large, hardback tome.  
The Boy Who Lived smiled slightly and nodded as Hermione took a seat next to him.  
Together, they began to discuss different topics that were to be on the impending test, leaving Malfoy's obsession with staring at Harry, forgotten...

~~~~~

"Mate, he's doing it again!", Ron informed his friend as Harry appeared after having just completed the first task of the TriWizard Tournament.  
But of course, said boy couldn't hear the redhead over the loud buzzing of people chattering and the even louder, excited whoops of cheering that were coming from the direction of the nearby stands.  
"Doing what?! Who?!", Harry practically yelled back, already knowing and dreading Ron's response.  
"Staring! Malfoy! Blimey Harry, he's got his bloody eyes fixed on you again!"  
As per usual, the dark-haired boy sighed.  
"Forgive me if I don't sound at all bothered by that information, Ron. I just faced a dragon, nothing much right at this moment really surprises me.", Harry told him as he forced himself to look just to see if his friend was right.  
He was.  
Malfoy was sitting beside his fellow Slytherin cronies as well as with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, but while they all seemed to be complaining about Potter having not died (like he should've), he seemed to stare off at Harry, almost as if he was in a sort of trance. An induced hypnotism of some kind.  
Shuddering, Harry tore his gaze away from the still-staring blond and turned back to face Ron.  
"Like I said, I could really not be bothered.", was all that he said, as Hermione then ran towards him, enveloping him in a hug, a proud smile on her face.  
And just like that, the topic was put to rest once more... 

~~~~~

"Draco, can you even stop ogling the Potter-Boy for just one bloody minute?!", Pansy said, exploding when her boyfriend's pale-grey eyes soon stared off at Harry's emerald green ones for about the billionth time that morning.  
This of course, caused several students to glance up from their Transfiguration test notes to cast her unamused glares and even a few hexes. Among them, being one Hermione Granger.  
"Parkinson, if you could please pipe down right now, then that would be much appreciated.", she shot back agitatedly at the other girl.  
"Some of us are actually trying to ace this course. Not just barely pass it."  
Pansy instantly gave Hermione a dark glare.  
"Watch what you bloody well say, Granger!"  
The other girl just silently decided to return to her studies, instead of egging on Pansy further. Also, the idea of imagining said girl being tortured in her mind, was far more enjoyable than actually having to talk to her any longer.  
So realizing this after a few long moments of silence, Pansy turned back to look at Draco.  
He was still eye-shagging Potter.  
She growled low in her throat and he jolted out of his one-sided staring contest, startled.  
"What the hell Panse?!", was all he could manage to say as she smirked knowingly at him, causing him to flush.  
"You were staring again, Drake.", she said in reply.  
Draco simply sighed and soon matters concerning 'staring' and 'Potter' much to his relief, were silenced by Professor McGonagall... 

                                                          ~~~~~  

"Harry, my brother's right. You should really watch your back more often than you do.", Ginny Weasley told her boyfriend as they sat together at their Hogwarts House table, enjoying tonight's fantastic feast.  
Much to Harry's dismay, Malfoy was still managing to stare at him at every opportunity he could get. Only now, the way the other's eyes roved over his body made Harry feel positively naked most times.  
"You should seek some sort of professional help.", she continued to say, as Harry absentmindedly caught Malfoy's gaze again and quickly cast his own to his half-eaten slice of steak and kidney pie.  
"You know? It's not exactly normal to have your own personal stalker."  
Harry didn't know why he said it, but he did.  
"HE'S NOT MY OWN PERSONAL BLOODY STALKER!"  
It was only after he'd said the words, that Harry realized that the whole Great Hall had basically just heard him.  
Immediately, he flushed profusely and cowered low in his seat.  
Ginny nodded slowly but seemed not in the least bit convinced.  
Then, she smiled in what she hoped was a comforting way at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
Cautiously, Harry risked a glance up at his girlfriend. Her smile turned into a full-blown grin.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I think it's kind of pathetic for Malfoy to spend his days staring at you. After all, you're already taken.", she said with utmost confidence, reaching up to peck his still warm cheek.  
Silently, Harry again resigned himself to dismissing the issue that was Draco Malfoy and the bloody unnerving way in which he stared at the dark-haired boy.  
'...like you're a bloody gazelle and he's a lion ready to go in for the kill!', he vaguely remembered Ron saying back when they had all been in first year.  
Harry laughed.  
'Except, he hasn't actually killed me, yet.', he thought, bemusedly and then shuddered at his reaction to that newfound knowledge...

                                                           ~~~~~

"Mate, can you not?", Ron Weasley moaned in protest as Harry Potter leaned across to kiss his boyfriend Draco Malfoy firmly on the mouth.  
For a few seconds, there was only a dense quiet threaded with the soft sound of lips as they smacked against each other.  
Then, they both reluctantly pulled apart and Harry grinned.  
"What, can't deal with mine and Draco's passionate love for each other, Ron?", he asked nonchalantly as the redhead gave an exasperated sigh.  
"It's just bloody hell Harry, do you have to snog him here in the bloody Great Hall of all places? I'm trying to eat!"  
But, both Draco and Harry simply laughed and leaned close enough to the other so that they just brushed noses.  
Ron looked like he was going to be sick if they didn't stop their shenanigans soon, face now the same shade of green as the ferns they'd been fertilizing earlier in the greenhouse that day.  
Hermione, who had just looked up from her current book of choice, frowned when she saw her boyfriend and slapped him lightly on the arm.  
"Oh, do hush, Ronald! Can't you see they're in love?", she told him.  
But, Ron was already sprinting towards the Great Hall doors faster than one could say 'expecto patronum!'  
The dark-haired girl simply giggled and then fixed her attention back on her book, only to faintly detect the sound of her best friend and his boyfriend snogging once again...

                                                         ~~~~~

"Mate, Malfoy's staring at you again.", Ron Weasley whispered to his best mate and former Gryffindor Harry Potter, as they slowly descended the long aisle that ran down the middle between the two rows of seats on either side.  
Harry was practically beaming as he strode beside the redhead, his eyes firmly fixated on the tall blond in pale blue robes that was gazing at him fondly from the other end.  
"I know.", he whispered back, as around them music played and he could vaguely hear his own footfalls against the marble floor of Malfoy Manor.  
On his other side, Hermione Granger (soon to be Weasley) walked with them both, her gloved hands firmly clasped around the long, green stems of a small yet elaborate bushel of enchanted fuchsia snapdragons.  
She grinned back at Harry then her fiancé as they all continued their trek down the flower-petal strewn pathway.  
As they approached the dais at the far end of the room, they each cast each other an identical look before Harry let go of their hands and walked up the short set of steps towards his soon-to-be husband, notorious 'personal stalker' Draco Malfoy, all the while hearing Ron's excited shouts of: "Harry, Malfoy's staring at you again!"  
But, he couldn't really be bothered...


	7. ~I Can't Exactly Help It If I'm Just Not That Into You (College AU)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In which Harry and Draco are college roommates, but Harry's dating Ginny and Draco's fucking Pansy. Also, there's a small matter of Potter not being able to 'get it up' in bed. Well at least, that's always the case when he's with one Ginevra Weasley...
> 
> (I actually came up with this one-shot idea when I was brushing my hair...the fuck? XD) 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : ) 
> 
> WARNING: Contains slight sexual content and talk of sex-related things. Also, excessive amounts of swearing involved. Just letting you know.

Harry Potter had a problem.   
Okay, it was more than just a 'problem' it was a full-blown tragedy.   
For some bizarre reason unbeknownst to himself, he just couldn't manage to actually 'get it up' whenever his girlfriend Ginny said that she wanted to have sex. But, it wasn't like Harry didn't like having sex with someone (quite the total opposite actually), it was that he just couldn't seem to get 'fully in the mood' when most guys Harry knew, would've had a bloody raging boner.   
Despite this, Ginny didn't pressure him, although he wished that she would, because he felt extremely embarrassed every time they'd finally stopped beating the dead horse so to speak, and he would have to excuse himself to the lavatory if he wanted to properly finish off.   
In there though, Harry suddenly felt his senses heighten significantly as he thought of how the room smelled like Draco's all-natural lavender shampoo and that horrendous hair gel that he had worn oh-so-bloody-religiously back when they were both in high school.   
He also found that picturing his roommate in simply an Egyptian, cotton bath towel wrapped around his waist so that it hung loosely about his pale, unblemished hips as water droplets ran down from his white blond hair onto his equally as pale a chest, sent him into an orgasming frenzy.   
Yes, he knew it was positively wrong and bloody fucked up, for him to get off about thoughts and fantasies involving his best friend who just happened to also be as straight as a stripper pole. Or so, that's what Hermione Granger kept reminding him day after day, when Harry confessed yet again that he'd gotten off to Draco Malfoy, once more.   
"Honestly Harry, perhaps you should seek out some sort of psychological help. It can't be healthy or normal to ejaculate to thoughts of someone you're in a platonic relationship with."   
"HERMIONE!", he'd exclaimed, positively scandalized by the way she'd just so casually said 'ejaculate'.   
Another week went by and Harry still did nothing about his problem, until one night, Ginny had an idea.   
"Gin, why'd you go and buy a dildo purse?", Harry asked her, when she held up a strange, phallic object that appeared to be connected at both ends by a strap.   
Ginny had given him a dirty look and sighed.   
"Well, the lady at the sex shop said that it might help. Said that some blokes are just cock-sluts and will do anything to take it up the arse."  
Harry hadn't known just how to reply to that.   
"Very well, let's try it."  
And so, they went over to Harry's side of the room and Ginny put on the strap-on, which was a daring shade of hot pink and on the strap part said 'For your wildest and weirdest fantasies'. Harry snorted. This was pretty weird.   
Finally, once his girlfriend had finally gotten it on, she went about preparing him for anal sex. The same way Harry mused, that Draco would if they-   
Harry refused to let himself finish the thought.   
At long last, Ginny slowly pushed the the fake dick inside of Harry and although it did feel good it still just wasn't real. He wanted a bloody real cock to fuck him, damnit!   
After a few moments of silence, he told her this and Ginny nodded before she extracted herself and the offending fake dick from Harry's hole, before sitting back on her knees, her naked body fully exposed in the dim light.   
Desperately, Harry tried to feel something, anything for Ginny as she sat there, her skin practically shimmering with sweat, her red hair mussed from the several orgasms she'd already had, and her breasts, two voluptuous globes that were covered in a slight dusting of pale freckles. Which was surprisingly different in comparison to how they'd looked in high school, always tucked away in the folds of her uniform blouse.   
He sighed. Back then, life was less complicated and he could actually (with effort) manage to get up and off for her. Now though, Harry honestly didn't know what had gone just so horribly wrong.   
Oh, wait. Yeah, he did. It was because of his bloody sexy friend and roommate, Draco Malfoy. That was why he now failed to please his girlfriend each time they 'attempted' to have sex, because he would much rather have sex with Malfoy, then bed Ginny. Riiiight. That made total sense...   
As it happened, their soon pitiful display of lovemaking was suddenly cut short to Harry's delight, when Draco and his own girlfriend of over 5 fucking years appeared, both looking to be to put it lightly, positively smashed.   
Pansy was hiccuping loudly as Draco tried to hold her up so that she wouldn't go toppling to the floor. But, Harry knew that Draco was also terribly intoxicated because he began to hit on both Harry and Ginny through drunken slurs.   
"Heeeey, sexy! How's your hot guuuuurlfriiiiend doooooing?!"   
Harry blushed instantly, as Ginny frowned.   
"Draco, not again!", she yelled.   
"Every time Harry invites me over when you and Parkinson are out, you both come back at some ungodly hour completely and utterly smashed! Frankly, it has got to stop!"  
There was a pause. Draco cast a flirty wink in Harry's direction.   
"Heeeeeey, goooooorgeousssss!", he said, and Ginny shot him a death glare.   
"MALFOY, BLOODY FUCKING HELL! STOP FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE DRUNK!"  
Draco smirked slightly before turning to face Ginny, challengingly.   
"Am I?"  
Harry tensed, he suddenly sounded completely sober.   
Pansy fell over giggling about something onto a nearby couch.   
"You tell 'em Draaaaaakeyyyyy!"  
But, Draco wasn't even looking at her. His gaze was firmly fixed on Harry's girlfriend.   
"AM I?", he asked her again, his voice rising in volume.   
Harry could only watch as both his best friend and his girlfriend faced off against each other.   
"Maybe, I'm completely fucking sober, bitch! Ever think of that?!"   
Shocked at Malfoy's sudden comment about Ginny, Harry straightened.   
"Hey now, let's not get too hasty. Malfoy, don't call my girlfriend a bitch!"  
But, Draco wasn't listening. He was practically seething, now.   
"Did you ever stop to think for a moment that maybe-just maybe, you weren't the only one who fancied Potter? Well, did you?!"   
Harry stopped.   
Fancied? What the hell was his room mate getting at?  
"DID YOU?!", Draco spat out again, his silver-grey eyes suddenly flashed with an eery brightness as he continued to confront Ginny.   
The redheaded girl paused, her fist only inches away from its target. Malfoy's face.   
Her movements were shaky as she brought her hand back, and she let out a gasp as it at last dawned on her what Draco was getting at.   
"You-you don't mean-", she started to say, but was abruptly cut off.   
By this point, Pansy appeared to have sobered up (if only slightly) and she got up and placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.   
"Drake? Is everything okay, love?"  
Not far off from them all, Harry snorted.   
"D-Draco?", the dark-haired girl asked again, as she tried to get his attention. But, Draco Malfoy either didn't notice or just simply couldn't be bothered to notice, as he glared menacingly at Ginny Weasley.   
"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying, Malfoy.", she replied as calmly as she could, before she turned to smile at Harry.   
"Oh, I think you understand just fine, Weaslette. Don't think that I don't know about you and Potter's 'dilemma'! I do!"  
There was complete silence as Ginny's hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock, and Pansy as well as Harry both turned to stare at Draco with identical expressions of astonishment.   
"You-you know?!", Harry managed to get out after a long moment of more immensely awkward silence.   
The blond nodded slowly, but refused to look directly at his long-time best friend and roommate.   
"Draco?", Harry asked, worriedly.   
"What's wrong, Drake?", Pansy asked her boyfriend, before glaring over at Ginny.   
But, the blond didn't answer as he simply stood there in the middle of his and Harry's dorm, a lost look forming in his eyes. Then, after about 15 minutes, he finally released a long breath of air and tried his best not to stare at Harry Potter, the guy he had been madly in love with for so many years that he had actually forgotten just how much. In that moment though, before he spoke, Draco knew what he had to do, and what it was going to cost him, but despite all of that, he knew it was the only thing to do.   
So, he walked over to where Harry stood, mouth once again agape like that of a fish, leant in and kissed him firmly on the lips.   
To his complete surprise and utter relief, Harry Potter kissed him back.   
They contained to passionately snog each other for a total of 5 minutes, leaving both Pansy and Ginny to awkwardly stand around and try to have some sort of conversation. Needless to say, neither girl wasn't really all that surprised, so they were in no hurry to intervene. Had it been high school though, that might've been a whole different story. But, this was college and things had drastically changed. Perhaps even, for the better... 

"Uhhhh! Uhhhh! H-Harry! H-HARRY!", Draco managed to get out as he pounded into his boyfriend of 5 months over and over again, causing Harry's bed to shake from the impact.   
"Gah! Fuck! D-Draco! D-DRACO!", Harry said back, screaming the last part as he came all over his chest, causing his lover to climax immediately after.   
Over in 'Warren Hall', both Ginny and Pansy rolled their eyes at the sounds of their ex-boyfriends fucking each other senseless and attempted to catch their breath from laughing so hard. Then, once the noises had died down, they both settled in for the night, but not before giving the other a passionate peck on the lips.   
Truth was, it had all worked out in the end just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, that took FOREVER to finish!   
> Sorry people, I've been really busy with school and such lately so that's why I haven't been that active on here... Anyway, hope you enjoyed this super messed up one-shot that was just simply an excuse for me to write 'modern day Drarry'.   
> Until next time! 
> 
> -Purple


	8. ~Time Passes~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So yeah, I wrote this last night before going to bed randomly and then ended up staying awake till almost 1 am writing it...it's a look at Draco Malfoy from the age of 11-22 and chronicles in brief parts the dynamics between him and Harry during each year.   
> Anyway, hope you like this, I will be posting the next chapter of 'Invisibilitatem Potionem' very soon, so stay tuned! Also quick disclaimer, there is slight mentions of mpreg in this one-shot (which I realized I've never done with Drarry before, so it was about time!) in case you don't like that or whatever...   
> Well that's about it, I finished The Titan's Curse yesterday, so now I'm reading The Battle of the Labyrinth! 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

"I hate you, Potter!", eleven year old Draco Malfoy spat at the dark-haired Gryffindor in the corridor as his fellow cronies looked on and laughed.   
The blond-haired boy then pulled out his wand and threw a stinging hex at Harry as he began to stride away, his minions at his heels.   
"Don't pay him any mind, Harry.", Hermione Granger told her friend fiercely as she attempted to help him up from where he'd collapsed on the floor. "He's not worth it."  
"She's right, mate.", agreed Ron Weasley, as he too assisted in bringing Harry to his feet once again.   
Then, together the three friends linked arms and continued resolutely down the halls of Hogwarts, towards Transfiguration. 

~~~

"You're so stupid, Potter!", twelve year old Draco Malfoy shouted at his dark-haired enemy as several other students looked up from their potion cauldrons and stared at them.   
Harry was sitting next to Ron when all of a sudden, Malfoy approached him and flipped over the the pewter cauldron resting on the tabletop.   
"Oops.", he'd said, in a sort of mock apology, before turning to his gang of Slytherins and earning the sound of hysterical laughter, for his dramatic display.   
"Harry, you okay, mate?", Ron Weasley asked, but the other Gryffindor boy didn't answer as he cast a look at Hermione Granger on the other side of the classroom, who nodded encouragingly at him.   
You can do it, Harry!, her eyes seemed to say.   
So, smiling slightly, he picked up his cauldron off the floor and started gathering up the ingredients for the potion again. 

~~~

"Can you do anything right, Potter?!", thirteen year old Draco Malfoy demanded upon storming into the library and finding said dark-haired boy there.   
At a nearby table, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle laughed.   
"Can I help you, Malfoy?", Harry shot back in a rather clipped tone that was very unlike himself.   
The blond straightened at that and sent him a look. One that said this was not over and that he'd get back at the Gryffindor soon enough. Then, Malfoy stomped out of the library, his black school robes whipping harshly against the door as he ran off.   
Once he was gone, Harry turned and grinned at his two friends.   
"So, how was that?", he asked, nervously.   
Hermione Granger beamed.   
"Splendid, Harry. I don't think Malfoy will be bothering you again any time soon."  
Ron Weasley nodded in agreement. 

~~~

"Oh no, not you, Potter!", fourteen year old Draco Malfoy's voice suddenly broke out amidst the dense silence within the Great Hall.   
Dumbledore had just drawn the names for the annual TriWizard Tournament and to the blond's complete and utter disgust, Potter's name had been among the students that had been chosen.   
"We all might as well be doomed.", he continued, when nobody spoke. "After all, this is Potter we are talking about."  
At that, an eruption of snickering could be heard around him. Pansy and Blaise nodded their heads in agreement, while laughing hysterically. They even went so far as to point at the dark-haired Gryffindor, who flushed bright red in embarrassment, before turning away.   
"Don't listen to him, Harry.", Hermione Granger pleaded, but Harry just hung his head forlornly and stared at his untouched treacle tart.   
It was Ron Weasley's comment of: "Mate, are you going to eat, that?" followed by a skillful precise slap from Hermione's hand, aimed at him, that resumed the chatter of students once more. 

~~~

"Look, it's Potter!", fifth-teen year old Draco Malfoy exclaimed as he and his fellow cronies watched the Golden Trio as they made their way down the corridor.   
"Wonder what he's up to now. Oi, Potter! Does your scar still hurt?!"  
Cringing, Harry forced himself not to look at his arch nemesis since first year and instead, focused on quickening his steps as he walked.   
"Harry, what's wrong?", Hermione Granger's comforting yet firm voice asked as she tried to force him to meet her eyes.   
"Yeah, you okay, mate?", Ron Weasley broke in as he tried to keep up with them both.   
Taking a deep breath, Harry gave a slight reluctant nod and continued down the hallway towards History of Magic.   
"I'll get you yet, Potter!", he heard Malfoy's voice distantly shout. "I'll get you yet!"

~~~

"We need to talk about Potter...", sixteen year old Draco Malfoy whispered to Blaise Zabini as they both sat at their house table having dinner.   
"Okay...what about, Potter?", the dark-skinned boy demanded, helping himself to yet another still piping hot tea biscuit which he promptly dunked into a large pool of gravy on his plate.   
Draco froze.   
"Don't bloody say his name, you bastard! He'll hear you!", he exclaimed rather nervously as he then smacked his best friend hard in the face.   
"Ow! What was that for?!", Blaise asked angrily, but the blond-haired boy was already staring off at Potter again.   
Sighing, Blaise Zabini turned back to his meal and didn't even notice when across the Great Hall, Hermione Granger smirked knowingly.   
He did however, notice Ron Weasley's confused expression and chuckled to himself.   
"Bloody wankers...", he muttered and took another bite out of the now soggy biscuit. 

~~~

"I like you, Potter.", seventeen year old Draco Malfoy told the dark-haired Gryffindor after he'd managed to trap him against one of the walls in the corridor.   
Startled, Harry shot out with his arm, trying to push the blond off of him, but Malfoy simply pressed his body closer and grinned down at him.   
"Did you hear me, Potty? I said that I like you."  
Harry frowned at that, before reluctantly nodding his head.   
"Yeah, I heard you. But, why?"  
Draco's grin widened even more and he brought a hand up to caress the side of Harry's face.   
"I just...I don't know. You're you and you've got this bloody stubborn way about you that just...I can't even explain exactly what you do to me...", he whispered the last part as he let out a low moan of content.   
Harry stiffened.   
"Malfoy?"  
"Hmm?", Draco asked, his grey eyes staring dazedly into Harry's green ones.   
"I-I have a girlfriend."  
It was Draco's turn to stiffen. With that, he wrenched himself off of Potter and turned away.   
Then, he was gone. Just a blur of black robes and a mop of light blond hair.   
"Harry, thank Merlin we found you!", Hermione Granger exclaimed in a relived voice as she threw herself at him in a hug.   
Next to her, Ron Weasley nodded, but Harry could almost swear that he saw his best friend visibly tense, as he watched the two embrace each other. 

~~~

"I want you, Potter!", eighteen year old Draco Malfoy screamed as his mother dragged him from the wreckage of the battle.   
"Potter! Harry! Come back! Come back, please!", he shouted, as Narcissa Malfoy tightened her grip on her son's arm.   
Then, she gave him a sad close-lipped smile. The sympathetic kind.   
"He's dead, dear. He's dead. He's not coming back..."  
Draco shook his head, blond hair matted considerably with dirt and tried to push her away from him.   
"No, no! Leave me alone! I need to see him! I NEED TO SEE HIM!"  
Narcissa's hand squeezed her son's arm even harder, until she saw the pinpricks of tears forming in his dull, grey eyes.   
"I know you don't want to believe it, but he's gone, love. He's gone..."  
A pause.   
"I'm afraid you can't see him."  
That did it, Draco collapsed onto the hard ground in a fit of heavy sobbing as his mother reached out to rub his back, in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.   
But, he just pushed her away again, before he got up off the ground and fled for the Forbidden Forest.   
He was gone so long, that he never did hear Hagrid as he exclaimed joyfully that Harry Potter was alive. 

~~~

"I miss you, Potter...", nineteen year old Draco Malfoy whispered to the night sky from the window of his flat as he felt tears spill down his cheeks.   
Angrily, he brushed them away immediately with his fists as he heard Blaise Zabini coming in from working a late night shift at the Ministry of Magic.   
"Draco? You there?", the dark-skinned individual asked, as he began to climb up the stairs, toward the blond's room.   
"In here!", he yelled, even though he wasn't quite sure why.   
Let Zabini think I'm dead, he thought. Let him think I've given up...   
But, Draco hadn't and he knew he never would.   
Everyday, he thought of Harry, longed for him, and everyday it was the same. No Harry.   
Well, that wasn't exactly true. No, Draco now knew that Harry was alive but it didn't really matter either way anymore, because Potter had gone and married the blasted She-Weasel. Ginny Weasley.   
And that, that was far worst than Potter's so-called death, to Draco.   
Now, he could never have him...   
Never. 

~~~

"I need you, Potter.", twenty year old Draco Malfoy said, as he embraced the ex-Gryffindor in the doorway of his flat.   
Harry didn't say a word, just clung on to Draco, like he was his last real resort. A lifeline of sorts.  
He and Ginny had just been through yet another horrific row, only this time, it had been far more horrible than the others.   
"I hate you Harry Potter!", she'd screamed, as she grabbed their month old son James and held him against her chest. "I hate you and I wish you were dead!"  
Why the argument had occurred, Harry still didn't know, all he did know was that, simply standing there in his old enemy's arms, was somehow oddly comforting despite the long-held animosity between them.   
Finally, he glanced up at Draco, who seemed to be once again gazing at him as if Harry were the very centre of the universe and chuckled as he thought distantly of seventh year when the blond-haired boy had told Harry that he liked him.   
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry wondered if Draco Malfoy still felt that deeply about him, or if he'd moved on at last.   
Obviously he had, if the Daily Prophet was anything to go by. Draco had married Astoria Greengrass in what was said to have been a fixed marriage and bore his father a Malfoy heir, before he then promptly only less than a full year later, got a divorce and the rights to see his son Scorpius only on select weekends.   
Now though, the flat where Draco now lived entirely alone was uninhabited, no sign of Draco's baby son in sight.   
Frowning suddenly, Harry pushed Draco away from him.   
"Potter, what's wrong?", the blond man asked, his eyes filling with concern.   
Harry stiffened and indeed, it was seventh year all over again, only this time he was the one on the hot seat.   
"Malfoy, do you still like-", but the dark-haired man never got to finish because right then, Draco spun him around in a circle and kissed him.   
And that, that was answer enough for Harry who couldn't help but grin. 

~~~

"I love you, Potter.", twenty one year old Draco Malfoy told him as they stood staring at each other, their hands clasped firmly together.   
Harry in turn, smiled and blushed ever so slightly that Pansy cackled in sheer glee at the sight.   
Likewise, Blaise Zabini smiled over at his best friend from his place next to her and took her hand in his. The dark-haired girl flushed crimson from the action and tried to hide her face in her hanker-chief.   
Off in the front row seats, Ron and Hermione Weasley sat with their two children Hugo and Rose, who kept jumping around excitedly to the slight annoyance of their mother.   
"Hugo, Rose, sit down!", she said, clearly exasperated and looked to her husband for some sort of guidance.   
Ron, getting the message, got up to take the children to see the exotic white peacocks that roamed about in the courtyard outside of the Malfoy's newly built manor house.   
As she watched them go, Narcissa smiled and grabbed ahold of her husband's hand, laughing softly when she heard him give a reluctant sigh.   
"Fine, 'Cissy.", he muttered and Narcissa beamed.   
"Oh do stop, you're taking away from the ceremony.", she declared and Lucius sighed once more.   
Finally, the officiant finished his long spiel and all of the Wizarding World that was gathered under the Malfoy's roof, watched as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy brought their lips together in a passionate, loving kiss. Their first as a married couple.   
Screams began to erupt from all sides of the room as they continued to embrace each other until at last, Lucius got up and broke up the impending love fest that was due to happen relatively sooner rather than later.   
Then, Harry and Draco apologized relentlessly until Lucius simply had enough and went back to sit with his wife.   
After that, they began to chat excitedly with the guests gathered and by the end of the night, Draco was almost positive that there was not a single person residing in the Wizarding World that he and Harry didn't know by name.   
And so, it was thoughts of his wedding, his real wedding that finally put Draco in a contented sleep, his new husband Harry snoring softly beside him. 

~~~

"We did it, Potter!", twenty two year old Draco Malfoy shouted excitedly as the mediwitch placed a small, warm bundle into Harry's awaiting arms.   
Smiling up at him, Harry lifted the flap of the carnation-coloured baby blanket and couldn't help the tears that spilled out of his eyes as he at last beheld his and Draco's newborn daughter.   
"She-she's beautiful...", he whispered and out of curiosity, an almost three year old Scorpius (who had been laying in his father's lap) suddenly jumped up to get a glimpse at his new baby sister.   
"I-I can't see her, daddy!", the little blond-haired boy complained and Draco sighed, before lifting his son up so that he could get a closer look at the newest addition to the Malfoy-Potter clan.   
"She's so small, daddy.", he said as Draco nodded and went to sit next to Harry on the bed.   
It had been a long, tiring night. Or, for the past nine months, rather. But now, it was all over and their little miracle of life was finally here.   
"What are we going to call her?", Draco asked, as James their other son ran in from the waiting room.   
"Mommy said I could come see you guys!", he told them all proudly as he ran full-force at the large hospital bed.   
Harry, despite the pain he still felt after having birthed his first child, couldn't help but chuckle at that as Draco then got up to help James onto the bed.   
Seconds later, he was doing the same for Scorpius.   
"Now then, before you were interrupted, you were asking what we should call her?", Harry asked.   
Draco nodded, staring down at the small pink bundle in unmasked adoration.   
"How bout Li-ly?", James suggested and Scorpius after a moment, nodded in agreement.   
"Yeah, Li-ly, I like it!", he declared.   
Likewise, Harry and Draco shot each other an identical expression before they both nodded, also.   
"Very well, Lily it is!", Draco told the two boys. Harry grinned down at the bundle of blankets covering up his newborn daughter. Then, he looked back up at Draco.   
"Yes, Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy.", he said as the blond man leaned over and kissed him.   
And with that, so began their life as parents of a newborn and all that is entailed with such an undertaking.   
Needless to say, Harry was glad that he had his friends by his side and Draco of course, because really in all honesty, none of it would've been possible without the love of his life, Draco Malfoy.


End file.
